7 Key Squad
by hhallh13
Summary: A story about 7 key blade weilding captains who take over the responsability of saving the world after sora, kairi, and riku die. 7 Captains, many leautenants, and friends. A makeshift family with their fair share of problems. Rated T for language
1. Enter: The 7 Key Squad

**Chapter 1: **

** Enter: ****The 7 Key Squad**

It was early Saturday morning when the last of the Captains awoke and headed down

to the meeting hall.

"AAAHHHHHGGGGGAA" Azula yawned. "Im so tired, why do we have to meet so early Barex?

I mean come on, I need my beauty sleep or I look like this!" Everyone turned to see

Azula looking exactly as she always does except that she looks pretty damn tired.

They all sighed and turned back to their leader who had called them to the meeting

only 20 minutes ago.

"Yeah Barex come on! Its 4:00 in the morning! Do we really have to meet so early! I

dont sense any danger!" Yami complained rather loudly. It wasnt like her to complain

so openly but she was most deffinitly not a morning person being the Captain of the

darkness squad and all.

"I dont sense any danger, there are no heartless at the gates, we are safe, so i

dont get why if we have to suffer and wake up so early couldnt we have at least

woken up all the leautenants and everyone else too and make them suffer?!?!" Ky-Kie

said to her boyfriend. "Barex..." She made a sweet smile at him hoping it would

convince him to let her at least go torture the other lower class members of the 7

Key Squad by preferably dumping water on them while they slept.

Barex sighed and used every last bit of his manliness to turn away from the

beautiful girl who was smiling at him. It was very difficult for him to ignore her

but he did it none the less. This was important and he had to get everyone's

attention!

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Barex said just loudly enough for the squad captains

closest to him to hear him and nudge the people who didnt to shut up. "I have called

you all here..." he paused and sighed "this early in the morning... to announce that it

has been a whole year since we have been together as a team." He paused once more to

wait for another outburst and sure enough, one came.

"Wait, so thats why we woke up this early? Couldnt this have waited?" A sleepy voice

came from amongst the captains. The captains parted to show a very tired Katilix

still holding her teddy bear and blanket, standing amongst the group of people who

were suposed to only consist of the 7 squad captains. She yawned and stared up at

Barex waiting for an answer as though nothing were wrong.

Everyone sighed and Yami slapped her forehead. Of course it had to be her first

leautenant who would come to an ALL CAPTAINS meeting.

Barex stood up a little straighter and addressed Yami. "Yami, may i ask why a member

of your squad who is so obviously not the captain is standing in an all captains

meeting?" He said this ever so calmly, trying not to be annoyed at the interruption

he knew was going to happen.

"I dont know Barex but im gonna have to kick her ass for doing it!" Yami yelled with

such fury that Katilix jolted awake and ran as fast as she possibly could up the

stairs at the end of the hall and didnt stop until she was safe under her blankets

again. Yami just took a deep breath and simply turned back to Barex and gestured for

him to continue.

"Well...um...where was I?" Barex asked. Ky-Kie used her thoughts to remind Barex what

he had

just said and he cleared his throat and began to speak but not before shooting

Ky-Kie a very kind thank you look. "So, we are here this morning to vote. We are

going to vote on-" He stopped as another voice cut across him and began to speak

rather quickly."

"But-But Barex! What could we possibly be voting for? We have all our captains and

leautenants, for people who have leautenants that is, but why would we be-" Jeri, the

young Twilight squad captain was interupted by Barex who continued with saying:

"Yes, we have all our captains: I, the Earth Squad Captain and leader, You Jeri the

Twilight squad captain, Rikku the Water captain, Rei the Wind captain, Isuzu the

Light squad captain, Azula the fire squad captain, and Yami the darkness squad

Captain. But, We are not voting on captains. We are voting who should be second in

command if something happens to me."

"Wouldnt Ky-kie? I mean thats why she is the only leautenant at the meeting right?

She is the logical choice I guess, she is the first leautenant of you, our Earth squad

captain and leader. She makes perfect sense." Yami said, trying to sound as logical

as she could at 4:00 in the morning.

"Well yes, she is the logical person to be second in command. I just wanted to vote

to make sure thats what everyone wanted." He yawned and then continued "Whoever

wishes this to be, please raise your hand." Everyone raised their hands, it was too

early to argue and Barex knew it, thats why he chose 4:00 in the morning as the time

to have the meeting. He knew if he asked them to vote on this later in the day once

everyone had a chance to wake up, they would surely fight over which one of them

should be second in command because they would never allow a leautenant to be second

in command when there were 6 other captains to chose from!

"Well then its settled" Barex turned to Ky-Kie "you are now second in command. If

anything should happen to me like if someone cut my head off, or trapped me in a

bubble, or locked me away till i rotted into -" He stopped talking when he noticed

the horrible glare he was getting from Ky-Kie signaling it was time for him to shut

up and let everyone go back to bed. "Alright, you can go back to sleep

now" He trotted off towards the stairs along with everyone else, leaving only Isuzu to

stand aone in the

middle of the hall. She was the Light squad captain after all and she always woke up

this early.

She sighed and walked outside to watch the sunrise. She jumped onto the roof where

so many of the people at Headquarters go when they want peace and quiet. "Well,

happy aniversery everyone" She said quietly as the sun lite up the grounds.

This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Through Terrad's eyes

**Chapter 2: **

** A midday meeting through the eyes **

** of Terrad**

Terrad walked into headquarters slowly, not really looking forward to what lay

inside. "So many people, so not in the mood..." In his hand he held a letter from

Barex asking him to join in an afternoon meeting involving everyone who was not a

captain. "Why do i have to be here?...I was going to go see Yami" He sighed, a long

mornful sigh then walked through the front doors. In front of him sat Katilix, the

first Leautenant of the Darkness squad with Chlainamos, her spirit boyfriend

underneath her. A few feet away stood Kage, a loner who liked to stick to the

shadows, he was the second leautenant of the Darnkess squad. The the right of him

stood Silver and Sakura the first and second leautenants of the twilight squad, they

were talking excitedly about how cute Kage looked today.

"Isnt he adorable?" Silver asked.

"Oh very much so! I love how he stands in the shadows!!" Sakura exlaimed

"He is so mysterious!" they said simoltaneously. Terrad twitched at their girliness

and turned to see asari standing nearby looking straight into the sun through the

window.

"Um, should you be staring at the sun like that Asari? Your going to go blind!"

Terrad said Calmly. Asari simply turned to Terrad and looking at him questioningly

like she was doing nothing weird and turned to continue staring into the bright,

midday sun. 'She is the light squad first leautenant but damn, she shouldnt stare into

the sun like that!'

'These people are nuts, why do i even live here?' Terrad thought to himself. He

turned to hallway at the end of the giant meeting hall and saw Yami walk by, she

looked inside, noticed Terrad and waved slightly before passing through the door to

her right.

'Thats why' Terrad thought again. He sighed and noticed Shina standing on

the far side of the meeting room having seen Yami wave to Terrad and not himself, he

was glaring at Terrad. He walked over to Shina.

"So, have any clue why we are here?" Terrad asked smoothly, not showing any sign of

having noticed Shina's blatent hostility radiating from his body.

"No... No I do not" Shina said plainly. Just then Barex appeared at the podium,

seemingly out of nowhere.

"Alright everyone, I would like to announce that Ky-Kie" Ky-Kie suddenly appeard out

of no where next to her Boyfriend and Captain.

'My god those two have a knack for being showy' Terrad thought while rolling his

eyes. There were so many other places he would rather be right now. He looked

longingly towards the door in the hallway where Yami had disapeared into. He turned

back to the podium as Barex began to speak again.

"Ky-Kie is, as of this morning, My second in command. She will take my place if

anything happens to me-" Ky-Kie stepped in front of Barex for a split second to add

in

"Which nothing is going to happen" Before she stepped back allowing Barex to

continue.

"Anyway, All the captains voted this morning to have Ky-Kie be second in

command."

At this some of the leautenants began rolling their eyes or looking extremley

confused as none of them beleived their captains would let this happen. They all

beleived that their captains would fight to the death to become second in command.

And they were right...If any of the captains had been even the slightest bit alive

when the meeting took place.

"So thats what is going to happen, Ky-Kie is second in command and all of you must

give her your utmost respect from now on! I know a lot of you tend to ignore her due

to her mixed genes but that is from here on out, unacceptable. Anyone who does such a

thing will be disbanded and roughly punished. Understood?"

A couple people twitched and a few others shuddered in fear of what Barex might do

to them.

Silver and Sakura both simolaneously imagined being trapped inside a stone coffin

and then spikes comming out of it into their bodies. They both shuddered and hugged

each other.

"Understood?" Barex asked again. All at once everyone said "Yes, Understood Barex

Sir!"

Everyone except Terrad and Shina that is. Terrad was so close to Barex he knew Barex

wouldnt do a thing to him and why would he want to make fun of Ky-Kie anyway? He

himself had quite a strange set of genes as did Yami, many people in HQ were

strange. And Shina just didnt give a damn, he was so used to taking beatings that it

no longer bothered him.

"You may all leave" Barex said with a satisfactory look on his face from being able

to scare some of the toughest Leautenants out there. Even the Spirit Chlainamos had

jumped a little at the thought of being "punished" by Barex even though he was

already dead.

Terrad stood up from the wall he was leaning against and began to walk towards the

hallway. He opened the door which he had seen Yami walk through earlier. It was

pitch black inside, even though there were several windows in the room and it was

broad daylight out. He stumbled, confused, into the room, and the door slammed shut

behind him. He felt a hand on his arm then the darkness was suddenly gone showing a

room full of people. All of whom were dressed as if a party was going on.

"wh-whats all this?" Terrad stammered shocked at all the happy faces.

"Its a suprise party!" Azula called out, obviously unaware that she had only stated

the obvious and hadnt really answered Terrad's question. Terrad look to Yami who was

standing at his side smiling up at him while holding his arm. He turned when he heard

the door open and watched as Barex walked in with Ky-Kie, both of whom was holding up

either side of a giant cake.

"I still dont understand whats going on!" Terrad said in utter confusion.

"Well..." Yami started.

"None of us know when your birthday is." Barex added in.

"So we all decided to celebrate it a year from the day we met you!" Isuzu called

from across the room.

"We faked this meeting you were just in, Of course that was valuable information

from this morning's meeting which we told you" Ky-Kie said, proud of her

accomplishment of becomming second in command.

"It was actually just a ruse to get you to come to HQ, however unwillingly, and make

you feel like it was pointless and be all depressed about having to go to a meeting

and all" Yami said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Then we had Yami walk across the hall into this room and wave to you, we knew she

would get your attention and that you would follow her as soon as the meeting was

over." Jeri added. Yami blushed as Terrad looked down at her, smiling slightly,

finally beggining to understand what was going on.

"We said that appointing Ky-Kie to second in command happened not because today is

the

anniversery of the start of the 7 Key Squad. But its actually the anniversery of the

day we met you." Barex said.

"So, since the cake is here and all-" Yami started.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Everyone yelled at once causeing Terrad to be temporarily

defened. Yami tugged his arm towards the table where Barex and Ky-Kie had just set

down the cake.

All the other members of the 7 Key Squad, along with even Shina, came waddling into

the room ready to watch Terrad cut his birthday cake.

"Wow, Thanks guys...I didnt think..." Terrad stuttered.

"That we cared so much?" Yami said before standing on her tippy toes and kissing

him. "Well, we do"

And Terrad cut the cake and handed out peices to every member of the 7 Key Squad and

those who just lived in HQ. His face filled with joy at the newly found fact that

these people cared about him. And he knew from now on, things would be different.


	3. Persuasion, Halucination

**Chapter 3:**

** Persuasion, Halucination, and other strange things**

**A week after Terrad's "Birthday"**

"This year has gone by so quick huh guys?" Silver asked of the group as they all sat

Beneath a willow tree eating lunch. Sakura looked up and nodded, her mouth full of

Bread.

"I can't believe we still haven't defeated Amira and Kye though. I mean, they shouldn't

Be this tough to destroy, their kind of weak, ya know?" Rikku said, not realizing she

mentioned Kye. Azula didnt look up, her eyebrow twitched but other than that she seemed

to be un affected by the mention of her former love.

"idiot!" Rei whispered to Rikku and she nudged her in the side. "You know why shouldnt

mention Kye around Azula...sometimes i think your not all there Rikku." Azula, having

heard everything Rei just said, mearly picked up another peice of fruit and began

munching away on it, eyes closed, apparently oblivious to her surroundings.

Everyone sighed and resumed eating as usual.

**In Kage's room**

"I will not! I absolutly refuse to!" Kage yelled.

"I was not asking you."

"I wont do it captain Yami! I will not!" He yelled even louder.

" As I said, I am not asking you, this is an order!" Yami said calmly. Terrad was

sitting in the window sill watching the picnic taking place outside as he listened to

Yami try to convince Kage to ask Azula out. Although it was more like threatening.

"Why do I have to? Why cant Shina or Terrad!?!" He whined trying to find someone,

anyone else to do the job. Yami's eyebrow twitched at the fact that Kage actually

suggested her boyfriend ask out another girl. She smacked Kage over the head and he stand

there stunned, with stars swimming around his head.

"Ok...I guess...Ill do it..." He said before falling over and landing on his face.

"Im glad I could persuade you Kage, Ill give you the details later." Yami said before

happily walking over to Terrad. Terrad looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What took you so long? I think you may be going soft."

"Wanna put money on that?" Terrad flinched and turned back to the window.

"I would rather not." He said remembering that she is the "Queen of Darkness" and she

manipulates shadows to find and destory things and people alike.

"Lets go, Im bored" Yami said before dragging Terrad out of the room and over Kage.

** In the Main room**

"It was so nice of you and Yami to think of having a birthdya party for Terrad last

week." Ky-Kie said to Barex while she sat in his lap.

"Yeah, it was more her idea than mine, she saw he was kinda depressed latley so she

asked me if i could help organize it. Technically it was her Katilix and Azula who really

did everything." Barex said, twirling her hair around his fingers.

"But still, I think we should have parties more often! It really loosens up the mood

in this place. I mean no one every really gets to leave, not like many of us have places

to go. Gris and Gaerta came to me anyway and they live here now. So we need something to

keep people occupied and not so depressed." She sighed and leaned back against Barex.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too!"

**In the Dark Realm**

"Amira! Come quick I found something!" Kye called loudly. They had been searching for

the source of life they had been sensing for the past few days. Thinking it may be

someone from The 7 Key Squad spying on them, they hunted it. Amira appeared next to Kye

out of the ground in a black cocoon.

"What is it? Is it one of those damn Captains?" She asked. Then she noticed the small

figure lying on the ground in front fo her and Kye.

"No, Its a small child. He looks dead."

"Hes not, I still sense some life in him dont you?"

"Now that you mention it, I do, very very faintly." Kye bent down as did Amira on the

opposite side of the child. She looked up at Kye. "What should we do now? Help him?"

"I guess so, he must have some sort of evil power to him if he is surviving in the

dark realm." Amira said while rolling the child over to get a good look at his face.

"What?!" She said, falling over backwards staring at his face.

"Amira?! Wh-what is it?" Kye looked at the boy but couldnt see anything wrong with

him- He noticed what she was staring at.

"He-he has the exact same markings on his face as my father!" She said. "Quickly, help

me carry him back to the clearing!"

They picked the boy up and brought him back to the clearing. Kye tended to the boy's

external wounds while Amira used her powers to mend the broken bones on the inside.

"Do you think he is going to be okay?" Kye asked nervously. Amira only stared into the

face of the boy and she worked on healing him.

** Back under the willow tree**

Azula still had not spoken one word an hour after Kye's name had been mentioned. They

were all still sitting under the tree, Barex and Ky-Kie had joined the group not long

after Yami dragged Terrad outside. Nearly everyone was there with the exception of Kage,

who was still unconcious in his room, and Shina, who no one but Yami and Terrad ever

really saw anyway.

"Azula?" Azula looked up at the mention of her name, the first time she reacted to

anything in an hour. "Are you alright? You look kind of upset?" Asari asked politely.

Azula did not want to seem rude to the young light squad leautenant so she answered.

"Yes, Im fi-" She stopped as she looked up to see a figure dressed in familiar clothes

running across the lawn towards HQ. "What the..." She got and started walking slowly

towards the front doors before starting into a full on sprint to the door. She knew those

clothes and recognized them immediatly. It had been a while since he showed his face but

it was him, it was Kye, and she was sure of it.


	4. Azula's walking memory

**Chapter 4:**

** Azula's Walking Memories**

"Kye?" Azula yelled as she burst through the front door. "Kye?!" She yelled louder.

She noticed a shadow disapearing up the stairs and she followed, certain it was him.

'This has to be Kye, and when I get my hands on him Im gonna- Ill kill him' The thoughts

ran through her head as she bounded up the stairs.

**Earlier In the Woods**

"I should go get medicine for him...he is ill and will not get better unless treated

with certain medicine, the kind like they have in the infirmery at HQ" Kye said, bowing

his head and staring at the boy, so he would not make eye contact with Amira.

"You know damn well I wont let you do that" Amira thought through their options. They

dont even know who this boy is, they could just let him die, even though he looks so much

like her father. They could go back to HQ and get the medicine and possibly be killed by

the 7 Key Squad in the process. Or they could wait it out and see what happens. She

remained staring into space, contemplating what to do until she heard Kye talking to

her.

"Look, just make a clone of me. We have done it before. Everything will be fine." Kye

said quietly. Amira looked up at him, considering if that was the best way to go about

things.

It had been nearly 4 months since they last showed themselves in HQ, clone or not.

Their plan was to give the 7 Key Squad the false impression that Kye and herself had

given up on trying to kill them all. If they sent clones now, that plan would be ruined.

And what could be gained other than the life of a small boy whom no one knew?

"Fine, I will make a clone of you, make sure the clone is not seen got it!?" Kye stood

up as did Amira. She walked over and placed one hand on Kye's forehead and another over

his heart. She pumped her hands, sending a wave of dark energy through Kye which caused

him to fall to his knees. As he kneel on the ground, the dark energy began seeping out of

his back. One arm, then a leg, a torso then another leg. Finally an exact replica of Kye

appeared standing behind the original.

"I- had forgotten how unpleasant that feels" Kye complained. He turned around and

placed his hand on his clone's head, allowing him to see what the clone was seeing and

control him. Amira opened a portal and the clone was gone.

**Back to the present**

"KYE!- Damnit, where the hell did he go?" Azula ran to every door in front of her that

lined either side of the second floor's winding hallway. With each door she started to

doubt herself more and more that she had really seen Kye. She stood, finally, in front of

the last door through which Kye could have gone. "If he isnt here-" She started. Her hand

reached for the doorknob which would bring her into the infirmery.

Just as she twisted the handle the door flew open and she came face to face with Kye.

"KYE?" She yelled, not knowing wheather to be happy or pissed.

Kye had infiltrated the HQ of the 7 Key Squad in order to gather information for

Amira, his true best friend whom he was helping. Amira needed the information in order to

control one of the captains who harbored another soul inside her, Kida. Inside Kida was

the soul of a girl named Yami who was created to conceal the goodness of Amira's heart.

An experiment of her father's designed to create a daughter who was equal to himself in

evil power.

Kye and Amira had planned to kill Yami along with the goodness of Amira's heart which

was trapped inside Yami's own heart. However, Amira's older brother, Terrad, along with

the other members of the 7 Key Squad got in the way of their plan. Thus Kye, was figured

out to be a spy and was bannished to never return.

Kye had, however, done the one thing he was not meant to do while infilitrating the HQ

of the 7 Key Squad. He fell in love with on of the Captains...Azula.

Azula gasped as she realized it hadnt been a figure of her imagination and Kye was

really standing before her. She felt her face blushing at the boy she had fallen in love

with, but once she realized this, her face turned to anger and jumped up, kicking him

square in the chest and sending him flying, aso sending the vile of medicine he was

holding onto a nearby bed.

Outside many people were becomming worried about Azula's sudden outburst.

"Do you think she could have seen Kye?" Katilix asked, looking worried.

"Its the only logical thing that would make Azula take any notice to the world around

her latley." Yami piped in. Barex nodded solemly at this and stood up.

"Captains, Sckower the area, find him...FIND KYE!" His voice boomed over the front

gardens and could be heard in the infirmery where Azula was staring down at Kye, not

having noticed Barex's command to her fellow Captains.

"A-Azula!" Kye cried out. "I-Im so sorry Azula! I never meant to hurt you-"

"SHUT UP!" Azula cut across him. It had taken her months to try and get herself over

Kye, the first guy she ever really loved. "I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES! Y-you betrayed

me...you betrayed all of us. Or...were we never really your friends?" She asked, tears

beggining to well in her eyes.

"Azula...its not like that..." Kye said.

**Meanwhile...In the woods**

"Kye? whats wrong? Is it that girl...Azula? did se see you?" Amira was asking, nervous

that their cover was blown. Kye mearly held up a hand to silence her as he closed his eyes

tighter, seeing Azula.

"Thats it...your comming back" She said.

** Back at HQ**

The clone Kye suddenly turned to face the back of the room. "Im sorry Azula...I have

to go." The clone leaped over the bed to his right landing next to the bed where the Vile

of medicine had fallen. He grabbed it up and turned...jumping seemingly into midair and

disapeared. A dark aura hovered momentarily where Kye had disapeared and then Vanished.

The door to the Infirmery swung open revealing Silver, Sakura, and Jeri, the Twilight

squad.

"Azula? Are you alri-" Jeri was cut off when Azula walked over and sat on the bed

where the medicine had lain.

"What did he want with that vile?" She whispered to herself.

**Back in the woods**

Kye snapped back to himself opening his eyes to see Amira holding the Vile of Medicine

his clone had just handed her.

"Thanks...now, lets see if this works" She said, propping the boy up on her lap and

pouring the medicine into his throat. "You can be gone now" She added waving her hand

over the clone's face causing him to disipate into thin air. She laid the boy back down

and turned to Kye. "Im sorry, but if anyone else had seen your clone..." She paused.

"I know, at least they might not beleive Azula saw me since she had apparently been in

a state of distress latley." Kye said in a rough tone, trying to act as though he wasnt

upset.

The boy began to stir and both Amira and Kye turned to look at him as he sat and faced

them.

"You are to return home, TONIGHT."


	5. A new war is brewing

**Chapter 5:**

** A New War is Brewing**

"Wait what?!" Amira asked, looking more stunned then ever at this little boy standing

in front of her. He had no expression on his face, almost like he was a zombie. "What do

you mean 'we are to return home tonight'?" She turned to Kye who looked just as confused

as she did.

"Dont look at me, I have no clue what this kid is talking about" Kye replied before

turning to the boy. "Who are you?" The boy simply stared at Kye in reply and then turned

to Amira.

"You are to return home, tonight" He repeated again, this time, staring directly at

Amira. Amira felt a shiver run down her spine, something was giving her the creeps about

this boy and the only other person in the world who was ever able to give Amira the

creeps was...

"Were you by any chance, sent by my Father?" She asked the boy. He nodded.

"The King of the Dark Realm created me for the sole purpose of keeping tabs on you."

The boy turned to Kye for a moment but quickly turned back to Amira stating: "I was

attacked by a demon while tracking you, which is the reason you found me in the woods,

unconcious most likely. But, you must know that there was no reason to save me. I

regenerate when injured. Your quest to find medicine was a waste of time."

Kye sat there stunned that he went back and ran into Azula for nothing. "Damnit" he

breathed. Amira turned to him slightly.

"So, why does he want me back now? He told me not to return until I had killed that

damn goodie Captain brat who holds the goodness of my heart. And to bring Terrad back to

him, so he could rip the goodness out of him as well. So I see no reason as to why I

should be returning now." She added.

"Your father's castle is under attack." The boy paused but nothing was said from

either Kye nor Amira so he continued "A large group of demons have assembled at the front

gates, all of whom are following the demon named Tsuyo."

"Tsuyo? You have got to be kidding me. You remember Tsuyo right Kye?" Amira asked.

Kye contemplated a minute before snapping his fingers as the memory of the demon

flooded back into his mind. "Wait, wasnt Tsuyo that kid who swore vengence on you and

your father?"

"Yeah, but for the life of me, I cant remember why. But then again, it did happen many

years ago, when we were kids ourselves. But as I remember it Tsuyo could barely even cut

grass with his powers let alone take down my father and his army." She added looking

shocked that such a lowly demon would attempt such a monumental task.

"Yes, Tsuyo was weak. But along the years he has been killing demons of higher power

and stature to gain more power himself-" The boy said, still emotionless.

"But if he is the Tsuyo we remember, how the hell did he kill anyone?" Kye added.

"By using cunning. He manipulated the demons using various spells and poisons,

weakening them before devouring them whole. Along with their powers." Both Kye and Amira

gasped simoltaneously. "Yes, he has become a very powerful demon. Not yet up to the

standards of your father in power yet but we beleive he plans to devour the power from

every member of your father's army and of his own."

"Devour his own army? Isnt that kind of...counter productive?" Amira looked so very

confused at this sudden happening. "So does father want me to return to help him? Because

I find that hard to beleive."

"No, not return to aid him." The boy added.

"Then what? Why bother telling us?" Kye said, getting more and more annoyed that he

was being ignored.

"The demon Tsuyo and his army are planning to take over the realm where the 7 Key

Squad lay."

"So what? If they do all the dirty work for me then who gives a damn?" Amira stated

quite bluntly.

"That realm is what holds all the other realms together. If that realm is destroyed

ours, along with every other realm, will perish. The universe will cease to be. Your

father wants you to protect the main realm and defeat these demons."

"Wait, you mean we have to HELP those brats? The same ones we are trying to kill

anyway?" Amira's face turned red at her father's request to do the exact opposite of what

her mission was. "What if we dont?"

"Your father said he would kill you if you refused." The boy stated, still...with no

emotion.

Amira mearly sat there.

"Fine, we will do it." Amira turned to see Kye who she had forgotten was there until

he all of a sudden accepted the mission.

"Um, excuse me? WE did not agree to do anything."

"Look, Amira, we go and save that realm, the 7 Key Squad would have to be a little off

their gaurd after a battle against so many demons from the darkness realm. Then we jump

then and destroy them all right then and there." Kye seemed quite proud of his new found

smartness and courage.

"Killing two birds with one stone eh? Fine, Im in. When is this army set to attack

anyway?" They both turned to the boy.

"They are there now." And with that the boy vanished.

"WHAT?! NOW?! WHAT THE HELL!?" Amira yelled, shooting a sharp stream of darkness into

the area where the boy had just been, apparently unaware that it would never be able to

hit him.

"We best be off then" Kye stood up and turned to Amira. "Care to open a portal or

not?" Amira did so, but gave Kye the most evil glare she could muster up, among her

confusion.


	6. And so it begins

**Chapter 6:**

**The War Rages On**

** At HQ before the war begins**

"Azula has been locked up in her room since Kye was here." Asari, the first leautenant

of the light squad stated. She picked up her throwing knives and polished the blades

carefully, making sure each one was shining like the sun when she finished.

"Yeah but, are we even sure it was Kye she say? She has been pretty out of it since

Kye turned on us towards the begining of the year." Rei said as she sat against a tree.

The wind was blowing heavily in the late afternoon, just the way Rei liked it.

"Yeah, not to mention Captain Barex has yet to sound the alarm. If it was

Kye...wouldnt we at least be on alert? I mean we have been put on alert for much smaller

things than this." Katilix added, matter-of-factly. She sat high up in the tree, swinging

her legs and watching Asari and the others.

A figure silently approached the group from behind.

"You three should not be talking such things about a captain behind their back" It was

Ky-Kie, the new second in command and first leautenant of Barex, the earth captain and

leader. "You shouldnt doubt her. All the captains are currently meeting to debate what to

do. Be on gaurd...we dont know whats going to happen." And with that, the mysterious earth

leautenant vanished into the garden in front of the main building.

"She kinda creeps me out sometimes." Asari said before picking up all her knives and

placing them in their prospective holders on her legs, ankles, and hips. Rei nodded

before realizing Ky-kie had said there was a captains meeting going on right now.

"OH NO! THE MEETING! ohhhh why am I never informed earlier about these things?!" She

ran off in the direction leaving Katilix and Asari to stare after her.

"Anyway...Yeah, Ky-Kie can be creepy sometimes, but you have to admit, she is one damn

good healer and she is amazing in battle." Katilix said, not wanting to bad mouth any of

the captains, she never really liked saying bad things about people.

"Your right, but then again, each of us has our strengths in battle right? otherwise

we wouldnt be a part of the 7 Key Squad!" Asari said happily.

** Inside the Captains Meeting**

"But Barex, we need to do something. Azula wouldnt just freak out like this if she

hadnt been completley sure that she had seen Kye." Yami yelled over the roar of the the

captains all trying to speak their minds at once.

Barex mearly stood up and stomped his foot on the ground, causing the floor to shake

and everyone was immediatly silent. "We are to speak in turn, this has to be organized.

Alright Yami, speak again."

" Well, what Im saying is, we should at least put everyone on alert. Azula isnt the

type to worry people for no reason. She still has yet to admit to anyone that she is sad

and angry and upset about what Kye did to her, well, what Kye did to all of us." Yami

stopped talking and turned towards the staircase, hoping, inside, that Azula was alright.

"Your right Yami" Rikku added in. "Barex we have to do something."

"Yeah I have been sensing something wrong...like an impending something or other. I

dont know...but its bad." Isuzu shook as she relayed the news of what her feelings have

been.

A few other captains began chiming in with "yeah me too" and "She is right about

that!" With this Barex raised a hand to silence everyone once more.

"Alright, from this point on, an alarm is raised. If anyone sees anything suspicious,

you are to report it immediatly. Send up a signal if you cannot report it directly to

another captain and we will all come to your aid. Understood?" Everyone nodded and a few

muttered "yes sir"

"Go and tell your leautenants to be on gaurd and to watch out for any unfamiliar

presences" He added and then walked out of the room."

Terrad, Shina, and Kage, along with Chlainamos had been standing in the hallway

listening. Yami walked around the corner having sensed that Terrad, Shina and Kage were

there but was surprised when she walked right through Chlainamos and into a wall.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" She cried out. Terrad giggled a little before going over to

check out her forehead.

"You will be fine" He uttered to her before hugging her. "So, he raised the alarm

huh?"

"Do you really think that its Amira and Kye?" Chlainamos added. Shina shrugged.

"So what if it is them. There are how many people living here? We are all capable

fighters. There is no way in hell they could survive trying to do a full frontal attack

on us. They would have better luck killing us off one by one. And if that was the case,

Azula would be dead right now." Shina said, not looking at any of them, but mearly

leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He opened them to see the others were

already walking towards the front door to relay the message to the others. "DAMN YOU

ALL!" Shina yelled before begining after them.

**An hour later under the old willow**

"So Amira might attack huh?" Katilix smiled as she said this, pleased with the fact

that she may have the opportunity to kill some demons. "This should be fun" Just then a

voice was heard from the roof. Yelling something about an approaching army of demons from

the back of the building.

Everyone in the surrounding areas quickly ran and jumped or teleported to the roof to

the source of the voice. A terrified Jeri stood staring out into the woods. The sun was

going down behind the trees so it was difficult to make out what she was staring at.

"What are we suposed to be looking for-" Kage asked a little too soon.

A massive demon emerged from the forest ripping up twenty trees as it tore an opening

to walk into the back fields where the 7 Key squad members trained.

"Well, I supose it could be worse" Kage stated. And once again...he spoke too soon.

Swarms of demons appeared from behind this massive one, along with a few more slightly

less gigantic demons. Demons, from the look of it, who came straight from the Dark realm,

where most of the demons dwelled. "I think Ill stop talking now." Kage added stunned.

"That might help" Yami breathed. She turned noticing not everyone was on the roof.

Barex wasnt even here yet. She raised her hand and a swirling mass of darkness rose from

it which began to let out a screeching noise which made some of the people on the roof

cover their ears while others just cringed. The other members began appearing until only

Azula remained missing. But that was to be expected.

The new arrivals turned in horror to watch the growing number of demons emerging from

the woods. The never ending flow was washing closer and closer to the back wall of their

beloved HQ. Their home was in danger.

And little did they know, The outcome of this war would affect much more than just

HQ.

It would determine the future of all of the universe.


	7. New allies new hope?

**Chapter 7:**

**New Allies New Hope?**

"Oh...My...God" That was all anyone could mutter as the swarm of demons and suddenly

heartless began emerging from the woods. They were horribly out numbered. Hundreds to one

and there was no way they could fight them all off. But of course...they had no choice.

"How the hell are we suposed to beat them? We dont even have all 7 Captains due to

mine being depressed and all." Pyro said, the newest member of the 7 Key squad having

only been a member for a few months. He was Azula's first leautenant and very good with

his sword. Many people turned to look at him, apparently having been wondering the same

thing, but no one answered.

The 7 Captains were the only people left that they knew of who could weild keyblades.

Each had been chosen, and mastered a different element. Together, when all 7

Captains/Keyblade weilders were working together, their power was un beatable. But with

one Captain down, their joint powers were useless. Each person had to rely on their

individual skills. A risky business.

"Captain...B-Barex...Are we really going to have to figh-" Jeri began, with tears in

her eyes. She was the youngest of all the Captains.

She may seem small and weak, but dont let her youth fool you. Jeri had experienced

much pain and suffering through her life, as did every Captain and member of the squads.

Thats what brought them together. Most were orphans, their families having been destroyed

by heartless when their worlds were attacked. The 7 Captains were drawn together by the

power of their Keyblades, they realized it was fate, so they began a group of elite

fighters made up of those whose lives were destroyed by heartless and evil.

There used to be three key blade weilders who used their weapons against these vile

creatures and saved the universe, until their downfall. Then there was no one. Many years

later, our 7 heroes were the next to be chosen by the keyblade.

But their strength was about to be tested, as was Sora's, Kairi's and Riku's so many

years ago. Those three destroyed every heartless but at the cost of their own lives.

Would the 7 Key Squad suffer the same fate?

The forest no longer stood in front of the shadows on the roof. Instead, a vast mass

of moving darkness stretched out farther than the eye could see.

Everyone looked scared, even their leader looked wide eyed upon the ever growing mass

of demons and heartless.

"If we are gonna do something, we should do it soon" Shina said. Gearta and Gris were

standing behind him. Even the people who werent part of the squads were ready to fight.

Chlainamos stood hand in hand with Katilix as she leaned against him, her mouth hanging

open, staring into the mass.

The sun was setting, within half an hour it would be down making it extremely hard to

fight.

"Your right." Barex took a deep breath to calm himself. "Everyone, gather around."

Each person turned, only half aware of what was happening. "This...is going be difficult.

But a difficult task is not necesarilly an impossible one." He paused to take a deep

breath again. "We can do this, I have faith in each one of you and your abilities.

This...This war will be to protect this world and any others these demons may want to

destroy. We have to do this. If we go down...we do it fighting...we do it with

honor...and we do it together." Those who were previously zoned out snapped back to

reality at these heart felt words. A sudden surge of courage washed over them once they

realized that Barex was right. We were together, and when all of them were together,

nothing could stop them!

"So, count of three?" Yami suggested. Terrad reached over and grabbed her hand,

squeezing it tight. Barex and Ky-Kie did the same, as did Chlainamos and Katilix. Sakura

and Silver hugged eachother and Kage somehow ended up holding hands with both Jeri and

Rei. Everyone reached their hands into the middle of the group, one upon another.

"one..." Yami started.

"Two..." Barex and Ky-Kie added before every voice was heard rining out the word:

"THREE!" And with this word the bodies flew and teleported to the ground behind their

beloved home. The 6 Captains had all teleported down the ground. Their leautenants

landing like cats, gracfully upon the ground all around their captains.

Each person turned to either side of them, taking in the faces of their friends, loved

ones, and most of all, the people who had become their family. Some eyes were glistening,

others were kindly smiling upon the faces of the younger ones, silently assuring them

that everything was going to be alright. Then, with one collective lunge, they were all

off, with amazing speed, towards the ever growing swamp of monsters.

"I cant beleive it already started!" Amira said angrily as Kye and herself were spit

out of her portal. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Yeah, Its quiet." Kye added, taking notice that the front of the building he used to

live in was strangly lifeless.

"Too quiet" Amira turned to Kye. "Are we sure its starting tonight?" She asked staring

up at the newly risen moon. The air was cut by the sound of a blade against hard metal.

"I guess this is the night" Kye said, he began running, Amira following closely

behind. They arrived on the other side of the building and what they saw caused Kye to

stop dead, causing Amira to slam into him, knocking him and herself to the ground.

"Why did you stop?" Amira asked, she didnt need an answer for she looked up to see a

massive battle going on with thousands...no easily millions of heartless attacking the 19

members of the 7 Key Squad who looked like tiny specks against the giant black mass.

"Where is Azula? I dont see her! Do you think she's..." Kye couldnt finish the

sentence, the thought of his ex girlfriend being dead was too much for him.

"No, I sense her inside. The whimp isnt even fighting." Amira said coldly. She was too

preocupied with watching the battle to care about Kye's feelings. "You ready to fight or

what?" Kye nodded and they set off into the battle. They were just within range of the

battle when the ground shot up and attacked them. Kye was tangled inside the roots of the

nearby tree. Amira dodged and blasted the rocks flying at her as much as she could, trying

to find the source of the attacks. There he was.

"BAREX!" She yelled. Putting up a forcefield, she began running at him, full force.

Barex mearly stood there waiting until she was right in front of him then caught her up

in the roots as well.

"What are you doing here-" He was cut off when a heartless jumped over Amira's head,

lunging straight at Barex. He summoned his Keyblade, ready to destory it when Amira

ripped away from the roots and killed it herself using her darkness blades which come

straight out of her hands. "what..." Barex began.

"Will you just shut up and take our help?" Amira flipped over his head slicing three

more heartless. Barex looked her straight in the eyes. "This war doesnt only affect this

world!" Amira yelled, dodged a demon which flew over barex and turning to slice it into

two, turning it to ash. "If you dont win, and this world is destroyed...all the realms

will dissolve with it." Amira said, stopping to look Barex in the eyes.

Unfortunatly, Barex's gut told him to trust her and Kye...for now. "Fine, but at the

first sign of you turning on us...Ill kill you personally." And with this he ran off to

help Ky-Kie who was being attacked by 10 large demons at once. Kye sliced through the

roots and ran to Amira.

"He is letting us help him?"

"For now. Lets go, Im not going to let my father down. But with any luck-" She

whispered into Kye's ear "Some of them will die during the battle". She turned and began

fighting again as did Kye.

Azula sat in her room, the door creaked open but she didnt notice. A demon had slipped

into her room and brought with him a deadly poison. Azula mearly lay under her blanket

with her face in her pillow. A war was raging...what should she do?

The demon snuck up behind her, a poison soaked knife in his hand. He raised it, the

blade glistening against the light from Azula's candles. He brought it down swift and

hard, plunging it straight into Azula's back.


	8. During the battle

Chapter 8:

During the Battle

Every body on the battle field flew left to right and up and down. Knives and various other weapons were flying in every direction. Rei lunged forward, preparing to strike an oncoming demon when a sharp, shiny object crossed right in front of her face and landed upright in the ground beside her. She turned sideways to see Asari being thrown to the ground. The knife she was holding must have gone flying when she fell.

"Asari!" Rei yelled, she quickly jumped and side kicked the demon in the head, using the power of her kick to propel her into a flip. Mid-flip, she swung her mighty key blade, slicing the demons head right down the middle, between the eyes. She landed crouched down, grabbed Asari's knife and ran to her aid. "Are you alright Asari?" She asked. Asari staggered back onto her feet and nodded, coughing a little.

"Oh! You found my knife! That damn demon hit it out of my hand before I could stab him with it" She picked up the knife and flung it into the demons chest, running and kicking it in causing the demon to explode in a cloud of dust. "I'm never gonna be able to wash off all this demon dust." Both girls giggles before running off in separate directions, wishing each other luck as they went.

On the other side of the battle field, steadily working a path into the demons, were Yami and Terrad. They worked well as a team, playing off each other's strengths and weaknesses to make an effective team.

"Gimme a boost!" Yami yelled, charging at a demon. Terrad appeared right in front of her, hands braced. She jumped, hitting his hands squarely with both feet. Terrad threw her up at the demon effortlessly. She flipped gracefully once before bringing her arms around, her key blade appearing in her hands, and cut the demons head clean off and slicing down six more before landing back down next to Terrad. They stood back to back, weapons at the ready, staring at the demons that had made a circle around them and were steadily closing in.

"Nice one." Terrad said, slightly turning his head to the side to talk to Yami, but keeping his eyes forward on the demons.

"Couldn't have done it without you" She whispered back. "Let's do this" They both charged forward slicing multiple demons before returning back to the center of the circle and doing it over again.

Barex, Ky-Kie, and Kage were only a few feet from Yami and Barex and were in just as much of a predicament. They too were surrounded, and used their powers jointly. Barex slammed the ground with his fist, lifting up a giant rock from the ground. Ky-Kie lifted her arms, vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around the rock. Kage created a dark aura around the rock and vines and spiked it out to create a giant ball and chain type device. They all collectively, at the exact same time, began spinning keeping the ball perfectly together, crushing each demon and heartless they hit. Ky-Kie and Kage let go, and Barex threw the rock back into the crowd of demons, crushing at least ten. A large cloud covered them from the hundreds of demons they just destroyed. Each of them took in a deep breath and began fighting once more.

Not far from those three stood the entire Twilight squad in a line staring down the hundreds of heartless in front of them.

"You two ready?" Their captain Jeri asked. Both Sakura and Silver shook their heads "yes" and readied their weapons. Jeri held out her right hand, summoning her key blade. "Then let's do this!" She yelled, charging forward and cutting down every heartless in her path.

Silver whistled, a large greenish silver dragon flew out of the air, transforming into a blue haired boy who landed with a thud next to her. She turned to the dragon who nodded back to her. He was ready to fight. She ran forward as her captain had done moments before. The dragon boy took in a deep breath, his chest expanding, wings sprouting from his back, and he transformed back into a dragon which breathed green fire down upon the demons, turning them instantly, to ash.

Sakura watched her best friend Silver for a few minutes, wishing she too had a dragon before she was off. She pulled out her sword; its black handle shimmered with crystals. It looked just like the night sky. Jeri appeared next to her.

"Wanna try something Sakura?" She asked. Sakura nodded, desperate for anything to happen that could help get rid of these demons and heartless. "Okay then, take my hand." Sakura obeyed. The moment their hands touched, black and green sparks shot out of their hands and she felt a feeling running over her as though an egg had been cracked on her head and the yoke was dribbling down her body. "That should give you invisibility for about fifteen minutes, so use the time well!" Jeri ran off, standing in front of a mighty demon that did not seem to notice she was there to show Sakura what she meant. Sakura giggled before running off the kill the nearest heartless.

"Chlainy!" Katilix yelled as a giant monster swung its big claws down at her. Katilix had a sword made of pure darkness at the ready but this demon seemed to be impervious to such small attacks. Chlainamos appeared next to Katilix, grabbing her into a hug right as the Demon's hand came down upon them. Pyro who had been fighting nearby saw this.

"NO! KATILIX! CHLAINAMOS!" He screamed, fighting off the never ending flow of heartless, trying to make it over to them, but the waves of demons and heartless kept crashing in, soon he could no longer see the spot where the couple had disappeared.

"Wh-where are we? Its damp and dark…I don't like it much." Chlainamos held her more tightly as they ascended through the ground, their head appearing in the dirt before their bodied came up. Chlainamos spotted the demon that had attempted to kill Katilix and jumped at it, whipping his arm out in front of him, sending some sort of tiny bombs flying straight into the demon's mouth. It swallowed, a look of anger and surprise on its face before it exploded all over Katilix, and sending chunks flying through Chlainamos.

"Are you alright Katilix?" He asked her. She shook her arms, flinging a few large chunks of demon off of her body. She turned to look at him with a look which plainly stated 'I'm covered in demon…do I look okay?' He backed off at that, the chunks didn't last long. While Katilix was still trying to spit out the pieces which got in her mouth, it all turned to dust.

"Gahhh! This is even worse!" She said, spitting more dust out onto the ground. "Why can't they turn into something useful when they die? Like candy…or guns." Chlainamos shook his head at the fact that she would think of candy and guns as being basically the same things.

All over the battlefield people were fighting to their bodies limits. While playing off the strengths of others works well, it can only work so long as everyone is still strong enough to fight. So the battle waged on, it was nearing morning now and the sun would be up soon, some of the demons could not survive in sunlight. So there was a chance that they could have time to rest before the sun set again if they could finish off the heartless which could survive in sunlight.

Meanwhile, the demon who had stuck the knife into Azula's side was attempting to sit her up in her bed. He could get complete control of her once the poison from the knife sunk into her blood stream. He would use her to destroy the other members of the 7 Key Squad… The same way he had used the powers of the previous 3 key blade wielders against them.


	9. The Past Revealed

**Chapter 9:**

**The fall of the First 3 Revealed**

"Sora! Riku! Pluto is here and he has another letter for us from the king!" Kairi ran

Happily up to her two best friends. It had only been five months since they had returned

home to Destiny Islands from their adventure out in the other worlds. This was the first

time Sora and Riku really got to have a quiet life. They had gotten to go back to school,

only to realize...they forgot everything they had learned in the previous years.

Sora looked up from Riku, who was laying on the ground his key blade out in front of him,

having just been knocked over by Sora.

"Hey Kairi! What's this about a letter from the King?" Riku asked. He stood up, dusting

the sand off his pants. Sora laughed at him.

"Remember back when I could never hit you when we fought? But then again, that was

back when we fought with sticks. I think we have matured a little." Kairi laughed when

she thought about Sora having "matured" at all. He still acted like the kid she

remembered from two years ago, before all this happened with the Heartless and

Organization XIII.

"Yeah, I just found Pluto. Well, he found me, he knocked me over when I got out of my

boat! Anyway, here it is I haven't opened it yet, I wanted to do it together!" She passed

the note to Sora. Riku and Kairi got on either side of him. He opened it and they all

began reading:

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi:

I hope you all have been doing well. It has unfortunatly not been long enough,

but I do have another mission for you. I am sorry to have to rip you away from your lives

once again. But I hope you will forgive me.

Heartless are attacking the world known as "Fields of War". It may sound

ominous, but there has not been a war there in ages. Unfortunately, I fear one is

starting. Thousands of heartless, big and small have gathered there. They are being led

by five high level demons. These demons seem to only want to kill, with no ulterior

motive and no remorse.

Please, accept my invitation to fight alongside me in this battle. I will be forever in your debt.

Sincerely,

King Mickey Mouse

Riku and Kairi turned to face Sora who was still staring at the paper.

"The king needs our help, let's send for Donald and Goofy and we will take the Gummy

ship to this world and defeat these demons." Sora said, looking not at all convinces that

this is what he wanted to do.

"But Sora...We just got our lives back, do we really wanna go and spend another long

period time away from home?" Riku looked depressed that after such a short time, they

were being called to fight again. He was sick of Heartless, he never wanted to have

anything to do with them ever again.

"We have to Riku. Kairi, you're going to stay here alright?" She looked thoroughly

outraged that Sora could even say such a thing to her! She was the one who saved him when

he turned into a Heartless a year ago and she was not afraid to fight with her new

key blade during their battle in the "world that never was" against Organization XIII.

"I will not!" Riku snickered a little at Sora for actually thinking Kairi would do as

she was told. Especially if it meant them leaving her again. "I will fight with you, That

letter said "Sora, Riku AND Kairi" Not, "Sora, Riku: Tell Kairi not to go". Riku began

full out laughing and both Sora and Kairi turned to glare at him.

"Sorry...I can't help it...You two are hilarious! Come on Sora, just let her go. She

can fight and she is good at it. The heartless won't be expecting a pretty little girl to

have such a fighting spirit in her. We could catch them completely off guard!" He wiped

the tears from his eyes from laughing so much.

Sora finally nodded and Kairi ran to hug him. That night they packed their things up

into small backpacks and went to bed early. This could be the last time they sleep in

their own beds for a long time.

"Is that everything?" Goofy asked, throwing Kairi's small pink backpack into the

storage room of the Gummi ship. The three kids nodded and took their seats in the back of

the Gummi ship. Sora sighed, so many times had he taken a seat in this ship, memories of

his past adventures flashed through his mind. But this time would be different because

now not only did he have Goofy and Donald. But he now had Kairi and Riku. The very people

he spent time searching for in this very same Gummi ship.

They sailed through the stars for two whole days and nights, only stopping once in

Agrabah to get supplies.

They all said goodbye to Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and the others and took off once more.

They arrived one day later at the world called "Fields of War".

"We're here!" Donald yelled to the others who were all fast asleep, Riku lying on

Sora's left side and Kairi laying on his right. Sora woke up first, looking down at his

two best friend and laughed. He couldn't think of four better people to go on a mission

with.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku had planned to scout the left side of the battle fields while

Goofy and Donald scouted the right side. If anything happened or they saw Heartless, they

were to send up any kind of magic into the air and the other team would come running.

An hour later, neither team had found anything. They all reported back to the Gummi

ship, the King was with Goofy and Donald.

"Are you sure this is where the heartless were gathered?" Sora asked the King. He

nodded and placed his hand to his chin, thinking long and hard as to why they could not

find any heartless around.

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, Kairi got up and left the Gummi ship,

having told Riku it was to go to the bathroom. She really wanted to prove her worth by

finding out where the heartless were hidden. She had no intention of fighting any, but if

she could at least find where they were hidden, the others would surely realize how great

she was. And besides, she wasn't afraid of the dark twisting trees bending in the wind, or

the shifting shadows dancing along the ground. Or the heartless that just ran across her

path. She jumped.

"Did I really just see that?" She asked herself out loud. She turned around slowly checking her surroundings, she was a good five hundred feet from the Gummi ship by now and it would take her about six or seven minutes to run all the way back, over the dark hills and rocks that separated her from the others. She turned again, having seen another shadowy figure speed across her path. She turned slowly once more, nearly turning back to the direction when a hand grabbed her from behind. One hand covering her mouth, the other reached out in front of her then stabbed her leg with a small, sharp knife. She cringed, her eyes scrunching up, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto her assailant's hand. She tried to yell out but she couldn't move, her body felt limp, and she couldn't breath, the

Person's hand was covering her mouth and her nose...there was no oxygen. The surroundings started to dim, she couldn't see, and then everything went black.


	10. Kairi's deceipt and the fall of the 3

**Chapter 10:**

**Kairi's ****deceipt**** and the Fall of the Three**

"Kairi!?! Kairi?! Where are you?" Sora and Riku yelled, they had been searching for

Kairi all night, since Riku noticed she hadn't come back from the bathroom. It was now

almost noon, and she was nowhere to be found. Riku grabbed at both sides of his head

with his hands, pulling at his hair, he was so frustrated with himself.

"If I had just kept a closer eye on her..She might be-"

"Don't even say it Riku! It's not your fault that she is missing, you weren't doing

anything bad by not following her to the bathroom. You didn't know, she didn't know that

this would happen, therefore, it isn't anyone's fault. So let's just focus on finding her

alright?" Riku nodded, Sora was always so kind, He was sure that Sora was thinking that

it was Riku's fault though, how could he not?

Riku and Sora searched the surrounding areas for another two hours, not finding Kairi

or any Heartless. They decided they should head to the ship, Maybe Donald, Goofy, and the

King had better luck finding anything. They arrived at the Gummi ship but the other three

weren't back yet so they thought they might as well go wait inside the ship and have a bite

to eat before searching some more. They opened the door to find Kairi sitting, asleep, in

one of the chairs. Although, if it had not been for her chest moving up and down with

each breath, they might have thought she was dead. Her right arm was laying over the side

of the chair, her body tilted at an angle with her head resting on her right shoulder, but

still in an upright sitting position. Her legs were sprawled out in front of her, almost

as though she had been thrown down into the chair while she slept.

Sora ran over to Kairi's side and shook her. "Kairi! Wake up Kairi!" She grunted and

opened her eyes.

"Sora?" She rubbed her eyes. "Riku? What's wrong? You guys look like you have seen a

ghost!" She smiled up at them as though she had never gone anywhere and had been sleeping

all night.

"Where were you?" Riku asked, a little too aggressively. Kairi gave him a puzzled look

but responded.

"After I went to the bathroom, I decided that it would be nice to sit under the stairs

for a while. Then I thought it might be nice to explore the surrounding area and see what

I could find."

"You could have been hurt!" Riku yelled. Sora jumped him, covering his mouth.

"Well, did you at least find something?" Sora asked her more kindly. She shook her

head "no" and proceeded to pull out a bag of chips and eat a little of it. Sora and Riku

just stared at her and how she acted like she hadn't just given them the scare of their

lives.

She had just reached into the bag when she felt a piercing sensation run down her

spine. Her toes and fingers began to tingle, then her head burned, she grabbed it with

both hands, keeling over onto the ground. She opened her mouth to yell but nothing came.

Then her hearing went, she looked up at the two boys who both seemed to be yelling things

to her but she couldn't make out what they were saying due to the roaring in her ears. The

roaring died down until she could vaguely make out words.

"Kill them. Kill then and take the key blade. Take the key blade to me and I shall give

you back your body. Kill them. Do it now." The voice was calm and soothing. Was it wrong

for her to like to listen to it? She stood up slowly, her whole body feeling numb. She

held her hand a little ways from her right side and her key blade appeared. She thrust it

out in front of her. Sora who had been in front of Riku, fell back onto him. He thrust

his own hands into the air to protect himself from Kairi's attack, his key blade appearing

in his hands, blocking it for him. He grabbed hold of it tighter and began pushing Riku

out the door of the Gummi ship.

"GO GO GO!!" He yelled, Riku complied. Once they were outside, Riku summoned his own

key blade. Both he and Sora turned to each other not believing what was happening.

Meanwhile, Kairi's mind was racing, the voice wouldn't stop repeating itself over and

over saying "Kill. Kill. Kill." Kairi's heart screamed for mercy, screamed for the voice

to stop, and for her body to listen to her, but her body did not, and neither did the

voice. Both kept going, completely out of her control. She tried yelling for Sora and

Riku to run, but they wouldn't move. Could they not hear her? Or were they just stubborn?

"Kairi! Listen to me, you have to stop this! This isn't you!" Riku yelled to her. He

turned to Sora when he realized she couldn't hear him. " Sora, this isn't Kairi, She...she

has to be under some sort of spell...right?" He looked at Sora, expecting him to know

the answer to his question, wanting him to say yes, but she will be fine, we can help

her. And hoping he might have some sort of quick fix for the current happenings. Sora

merely stared ahead at Kairi, wide eyed and confused. He was dreading that he might have

to fight the girl he loves.

Kairi charged them, swinging her Key blade and narrowly missing Riku. They both began

running towards one of the giant, open, battle fields. Once they reached the top of the

hill, their jaws dropped. There, in front of them, stood thousands upon thousands of

Heartless. All restless and looking to kill someone. Kairi came up behind them and swung

again, this time Riku was ready, he put up his key blade, but this strength was not

Kairi's, it was much stronger and it cause Riku to stumble backwards and fall down the

hill. Sora ran after him, Kairi was behind them, obviously not going to let them back up

the hill, and in front of them stood hundreds of thousands of Heartless. Which would they

have a better chance against?

"What should we do?" Sora whispered. Riku half shrugged.

"Well, if we go into the group of Heartless, Kairi could be attacked and even if she

is possessed or being controlled by someone or something, she might not be able to protect

herself, and I'm not too sure we could either." Riku said, Sora nodded and continued

saying:

"But if we stay here and fight Kairi, the Heartless will come after us anyway, and

frankly, I don't want to have to fight Kairi at all." They both stood, stumped as to what

to do, when a hand emerged from the ground and cut Riku's leg. It was only a minor

scratch but it was not meant to hurt him. He fell to the ground, his eyes were glazed

over, he was breathing deeply, all this within seconds of being attacked. Sora ran to his

side and attempted to help him up. He was heavier than usual, was this due to whatever was

possessing him and Kairi?

"Stay with me Riku, come on now, up we go." Sora hoisted Riku of the ground and put

Riku's arm around his shoulders. There was no way Sora could fight all those heartless

and protect both Riku and Kairi. "Oh man...what do I do? Where are Goofy, Donald and the

King when you need them?!" Just then he heard familiar voices.

"Did I hear you say you need the King?"

"And Donald!"

"And Goofy, Ahyuk!" It was the King and Donald and Goofy! Finally they were here.

"Yes! Thank god! I need you to cut me a path to the other side of this field, we are

gonna have to go through the middle, That's the only way we can get out of this field and

back to the Gummi ship." Sora said, still trying to hold up Riku who now looked rather

pale and limp. Kairi still stood, Key blade at the ready on the hill behind them. Waiting

for them to make a move. Donald and the others began killing the heartless one by one and

creating a makeshift path through them, Sora having to keep very close to the others in

order to not be consumed by the surrounding Heartless.

"Come on Riku...Stand up now...You got it...Let's go" Sora urged Riku on though he was

sure he could not hear his encouraging words. They were now in the middle of the

battlefield and they were surrounded by many very big Heartless. Riku had fallen out of

Sora's arms and was standing up on his own. Kairi was walking through the Heartless on

the same path they had taken, the Heartless all moving out of her way. She was gaining on

them and Sora could not get Riku to budge. He ran in front of Riku, looking up at his

face, trying to see why he was not being responsive. All of a sudden Sora felt a sharp

pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the end of Riku's key blade sticking into his

stomach. He gasped as Riku ripped it out of him.

"Ri-...ku..." He gasped for breath and fell to his knees. He stared up at Riku and

Kairi who had just appeared next to him, both looking down, coldly, upon him.

"wh-wha-...what are you...doing?" He asked, they did not answer. Instead a puff of dark

black smoke appeared beside Kairi and when the smoke cleared it revealed a Demon. He

reminded Sora of Organization XIII because he wore a black cloak. He had dark, blood red

skin and yellow slits for eyes. He laughed at Sora as he lay bleeding on the ground,

Goofy Donald and the King were all fighting heartless quite a ways away not having

noticed the commotion. When he laughed he revealed grizzly looking blacked teeth, sharp

like needles. He touched Kairi's arm, and she made no movement. He stood behind her, a

hand on either of her shoulders and he spoke to Sora.

"She is a good fighter, is she not? But I do think the silver haired one is better, he

actually managed to get you." He stared down coldly at Sora who attempted to speak but

could not. "You are wondering why I did this? Well, It's quite simple, I wish to take over

all the worlds, but I cannot do that with you brats around, with your damned key blades and

such nonsense. Not to mention I like the girl, I think I'll keep her when I'm through

killing the two of you. Or should I say, When you are through killing each other?"

"Never!" Sora managed to choke out, causing him to fall forward, catching himself with

one hand. He coughed, blood spurted onto the ground.

"You wont live long, would you like your friend Riku to kill you now and let me

torture him later? Or would you rather kill him yourself, quick and painless, then lay

here and die?" Sora coughed again.

"Go...T-...Hell!"

"Tsk-Tsk. I think Ill let you all kill each other. how about that? If this girl

survives...Ill take her as my wife...or maybe...just a slave. HAHAHAHAH" He laughed and

vanished into thin air. Leaving Sora to sit up and stare at his two best friends. They

stared back with cold, unfeeling eyes. Then, a flicker in one of Kairi's eyes, but it was

gone. Sora turned towards where the King, and Goofy, and Donald were fighting.

"Goo...goofy! Don...do...Donald!" Sora managed to yell, barely loud enough for Donald

to turn and see the scene which lay a mere hundred feet from them. All three ran, full

throttle back to Sora and the others. The King saw Sora's wound first and turned to see

blood on the end of Riku's key blade. He thrust his own key blade at Riku's throat.

"What did you do? We all trusted you Riku? I thought you detested the darkness, and

you have let it back into your hear-..." Sora interrupted by pulling on the King's cloak.

"Don't...it wasn't his...fault" He gasped between each word, the hand that was covering

his wound was enveloped in blood. He was turning pale. "Leave."

"What?!" Donald quacked.

"We cant leave ya! Your hurt!" Goofy added in. Sora merely shook his head.

"Leave please, I cant...you...wont...please...go." The King nodded while Donald and

Goofy remained shouting that they would not.

"We will return in two hours." Sora nodded and fell to his side. Donald and Goofy

stopped talking and looked at their friend. The King began walking towards the Gummi

Ship, barely moving his key blade and killing hundreds of demons along the way, he was

sad. Donald began crying, as did Goofy and Sora smiled to them, as if trying to assure

them that everything was going to be alright, even though he knew it wouldn't.

"Go...Ill...see you two...again. Alright?" They nodded and left. Kairi and Riku's eyes

began glistening as well, although their faces showed no emotion, they were crying, tears

rolling down their cheeks. And something in their eyes kept flashing.

Some of the color started returning to Kairi's face. And Riku fell over onto his

knees, his head in his hands, tears streaming through the cracks between his fingers. The

both began moving slowly towards Sora, who lay on his back staring up at the sky, not

moving. Kairi knelt down on Sora's right and Riku was on his left. They each picked up on

of his hands in theirs. His hands were cold.

"S-sora?" Kairi whispered, not having fully gained control over her body yet. She

closed her eyes, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Then he twitched, she opened her

eyes and saw that Sora was looking at her, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.

He turned to Riku who smiled back at him, Kairi laid over Sora's chest and Riku put an

arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Sora, I couldn't stop myself." Riku said through his tears. A small

teardrop was all Sora's weakened body could muster up, it rolled down his cheek into

Kairi's red hair. They all lay there all the while, the heartless were coming in on

them.

Sora looked up as he saw the Gummi ship which held Goofy, Donald, and the King fly

away and disappear into space. The heartless were right beside the three friends in a

circle. Riku held tighter onto Kairi who in turn held tighter onto Sora.

"Goodbye." Sora choked. The Heartless leapt on top of the three famous key blade

wielders, covering them in darkness.

Only seconds later a strange, glowing, pink light emerged from cracks in the dog pile

of Heartless which sent the surrounding heartless flying and they turned to dust in the

air. A pink orb of light surrounded Riku, Kairi and Sora who was now sitting upright, his

two best friends supporting him from either side. They sat, in their tight embrace for

what seemed like forever.

Kairi didn't dare open her eyes but instead said "I love you, both of you." They all

smiled as an explosion destroyed the entire world. Pieces of the battlefield were all

that was left, along with a certain pink orb which shrunk until it disappeared into the

the three key blades that were left floating in space, together, as if in an eternal

embrace. But then, even those, disappeared.


	11. Everything is not alright

**Chapter 11:**

**Everything is Not Alright**

The demon stood, holding onto Azula, while remembering how he had done this once before. 'Those three never stood a chance. I got Kairi with the poison, as well as Riku, that poison would have completely killed them within 24 hours. And Riku was kind enough to defeat Sora for me. Sure, I may have lost thousands of heartless, but who gives a damn? There are plenty more. This time, I have to make sure this plan happens without a hitch.' The demon thought as he helped Azula to stand, she was finally waking up. "And you my dear will be the main attraction. You...you will kill all your friends for me." A loud cackling laugh escaped his lips.

Azula opened her eyes. "Who are you?" The demon snapped his fingers and her eyes glazed over. She no longer had control. Her body was completely under the control of this demon.

"Who am I?" He laughed once more. "I am Tsuyo...Your new master." Azula nodded solemnly and stared forward. Tsuyo walked to the window and looked outside. Soon, very soon, all those pitiful humans who were fighting so hard to save their world would die. He would destroy them all, one by one, until only the Heartless remained. His eyes shifted across the field in front of him, his eyes resting, only for a second, on each of the captains and lieutenants. His eyes caught something in the bushes beneath the window of the first floor. He looked down upon the two figures when he recognized the girl, her white blond hair accented with two small black horns. "Amira!" The name escaped his mouth before he could stop himself. He looked down upon her and Kye with an ever growing vengeance in his heart.

"So, Barex is "allowing" us to help...and we are hiding in the bushes because..."

"Just shut up and listen to me. I sense something...someone. I haven't felt this since I was very young. This person...I'm sure whoever it is knows me and I'm fairly certain he or she is not here to reminisce about the good ole days." Amira parted the bushes and looked out in front of her at the battle. "So...I think for now, we fight, conceal ourselves amongst the heartless and these human fools ...no offense...and hopefully not have to confront whoever this is. Cause unfortunately, I feel this person is very powerful." She stood up, looking down at Kye who nodded and followed suit. They both walked casually out into the battle, cutting down demons and heartless alike as they went along.

"So...she thinks she can hide and pretend I don't know where she is? Well, she is a fool. I swore vengeance on her and her entire family, and that vengeance is what I shall receive." He turned to Azula who had not moved at all since he turned to the window. She looked in his direction, awaiting orders from her master. "You are to go down and fight the heartless, once the others believe you are okay, you are to turn on them, killing their leader first. Without their precious leader, they will have no one to give them orders. And without orders they will merely be reduced to having to fight on their own, their joint powers will be useless, and due to the leader being dead and you being under my control...there is no way those brats could use their joint, 7 Key Blade powers, meaning I don't have to worry about that incident with the original three happening again." Azula nodded, taking in every word. "You are to kill all the humans EXCEPT for Terrad and Amira. Go. Now and do not fail me!" With this, Azula left the room, relaxing her muscles as though she was not under his control and that everything was normal.

Tsuyo turned back to the window, spotting Terrad near the edge of where the trees would start, fighting next to Yami. He looked so happy to be there with her, fighting along side her. It would crush him to have her die right in front of him. He laughed a very evil and long laugh. "You, Terrad, may only be Amira's half brother. But your father is the same, and thus, you too shall fall victim to my vengeance. I will kill you, slowly, and you will know that everyone you love is dead. Ill torture you until you beg me for death." He looked to Amira and Kye. "And you Amira...I have something special in store for you." He turned disappearing on the spot.

Azula opened the door which led to the back training fields. She walked straight towards the battle; Jeri was the first to notice her.

"Azula! Are you well?" Azula did not answer, but turned and nodded. "You do not look well, you shouldn't fight, and you're not better yet!" Azula waved her off and kept walking.

Jeri scrunched up her face in confusion but was forced to return to her own battle when a heartless appeared beneath her, grabbing her legs and knocking her to the ground.

Next was Pyro. He ran up to his captain and hugged her. "Captain! Are you alright? I have been hoping I would get to test out some new skills with you, we could double team them, so we start on the right and then we create some giant fie...Captain?" Azula was already ten feet away by the time Pyro realized she wasn't listening anymore.

"Oh..uh...Okay...Ill be fighting over here then!"

By now, everyone else was fully aware that Azula had joined the battle. She had yet to kill one heartless though, Barex looked up as she approached; he twisted around killing five more heartless. "Azula? What are you doing?" She held out her hand, a fire fiery looking key blade appeared.

"I'm here to fight" She said, hardly showing any emotion. "Is that a problem Barex?" She turned when Ky-Kie appeared at Barex's side. She smiled at her, Azula merely kept a straight face.

"Are you alright?" Ky-Kie asked, getting more and more worried that one of her best friends was acting very strangely. She turned to Barex and spoke to him using her thoughts. 'Barex...something is up with Azula...do you sense it?'

'Yeah, but lets not worry about it too much right now. She seems okay enough to fight.'

'Are you sure she will be okay-?'

'If anything goes wrong, I will personally teleport her back to her room again alright?' He turned and began fighting again leaving Ky-Kie and Azula to stare blankly at each other. Ky-Kie smiled and said "Good Luck" before running off towards Barex.

Tsuyo lurked in the shadows laughing when Barex didn't even notice or sense the poison running through Azula's veins or that her eyes were glazed, or that she was planning to kill him. But then again, he wouldn't. Tsuyo had put many years since the death of Sora, Riku, and Kairi, into making the poison better. It still would kill Azula in 24 hours but now it made it so it could not be traces and it also blocked others from reading her mind. This was all planned to attack the 7 Key Squad. Amira and Terrad would only be a perk. He would be able to take control over all the worlds and exact his revenge all in the same day.


	12. The death of a great Captain

**Chapter 12:**

**The Death of Great Captain**

Amira and Kye fought, with seemingly effortless strength and ability, for nearly an

hour before the sun started to rise. Everyone looked up at about the same time, staring

over the mountains which lie just beyond the forest. Heartless and Demons alike began

dissapearing, and those still left behind, disintegrated the moment their black skin was

touched with sunlight. Few heartless remained, thousands, but still, much fewer than

before.

Azula was still fighting, she had not even stopped to watch the sun rise as the others

did. She merely was following the orders of her master, not letting anything interfere.

Tsuyo watched silently, invisible and undetectable to everyone. Although, occassionaly

some of the members would look up for a split second, when the hairs on the back of their

necks stood up, and they could deffinitly feel eyes watching them, but saw nothing but

heartless and the other fighters.

"Azula...hear me." It was Tsuyo, whispering into her ear, she stood straight up in the

middle of a fight with a heartless which stood still as well, staring at her as she stared

at it, both listening to their master. "Go now and kill the leader, Barex must die first

before anyone realizes you are no longer on their side, Understood?" She nodded. Yami

noticed Azula standing completly still surrounded by heartless and grabbed Terrad's arm,

turning him around to look too.

"Is it just me or does it look like time has stopped over there? Neither the heartless

nor Azula are moving" Azula nodded. "Ok...That was pretty weird too." She looked up at her

boyfriend, hoping he might be able to explain. He opened his mouth the speak but stumbled

forward instead. A heartless had grabbed onto his back, Yami made a move to help him but

was attacked at her legs by more smaller heartless and dragged away, slicing heartless as

she went...she always seemed to be a multi tasker.

Terrad struggled to get the heartless of his back when a sharp blow hit him right

between the shoulder blades and the heartless turned to dust.

"You should really learn to be more careful big brother. Wouldnt want you dying on

me." He turned to see Amira smiling at him, holding long, skinny, black needles in her

hands, one of which she had just thrown at Terrad.

"What do you want?"

"Only to help, and maybe, get to know my big brother."

"Screw you. Just cause Barex thinks your intentions are good, doesnt mean I cant kill

you right here and now."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is-"

"Terrad! Help!" Yami's voice floated across the tense atmosphere which seperated

Terrad from Amira. Amira smiled and waved him away.

"Go and help your little girlfriend, who knows how much longer you will be able to be

with her."

Terrad growled and turned to run to Yami who was laying, face down on the ground with

a giant Demon on her back, sitting on her. Terrad giggled a little but stopped when she

gave him the death stare. As he was pulling her out, he turned to where Azula was still

standing still. He took a double take as she suddenly turned, the heartless parting ways

as she headed straight for Ky-Kie...no...straight for Barex.

"Yami, something is deffinitly wrong with Azula. Look at her, her eyes look strange

and she is walking funny, straight towards Barex."

"Maybe she is gonna tell him she is going back to rest? I mean Kye is here and she

must not be able to focus like that." She grunted as she was finally pulled free from the

Demon. She turned on her heel, swinging and killing the demon with one swipe of her key

blade. "I mean, what else could be wrong with her?"

Azula walked slowly towards Barex, keeping her eyes on him all the while. She heard

her masters voice again.

"Azula, act more natural, your starting to get unwanted attention." Tsuyo looked

around noticing that nearly every other person besides Barex and Ky-Kie had noticed her

strange behavior as she walked across the battlefield. So, in an attempt to act normal,

she began killing more heartless, still moving, strangely fast, towards Barex. She

reached him within minutes. Her eyes shifted to Ky-Kie and the heartless swarmed to her

and to Kage who was still close to them. Barex yelled out for Ky-Kie and went to help her

but instead was called back by Azula.

"Barex." Her voice was calm and eerie. Barex couldnt help but have a shiver sent down

his spine.

"Yeah Azula, what is it?"

"I think Ky-Kie is in trouble"

"WHAT? What do you mean? She is right there!" He turned to her to make sure thats

where she was.

"No, not because of the heartless. I saw a demon earlier, he gave something to her,

and I think she is under his spell." Tsuyo was talking through Azula, feeding her every

word, Barex heard nothing.

"What? Are you sure you saw this?"

"Most certain."

Barex turned once more towards Ky-Kie, this time with his whole body. Then he heard a

voice.

"Barex! Watch out!"

"I mean, what else could be wrong with her?" Yami asked. Terrad shook his head.

"I have no idea, but lets keep an eye on her alright?" She nodded to him and they

began fighting again. Yami was struck from behind and was sent flying, Terrad made a

quick move and caught before she hit the ground, sending them both skidding along the

grass and dirt for about ten feet. Yami lifted her head and stared at Terrad, their faces

were mere inches apart. He leaned up and kissed her. She closed her eyes. When she opened

them and looked up she saw Azula talking to Barex, he turned and Azula held out her hand,

summoning her key blade. She raised her arm, preparing to strike. Yami leaped forward,

nearly crushing her boyfriend.

"BAREX! WATCH OUT!"

"Barex! Watch out!" He turned back in time to block the downward swing but had no

chance of blocking the attack he couldnt even see.

His head flung forward as an invisible blow hit his gut. He coughed, blood dribbling

out of the side of his mouth. He stared down, unable to see what had hit him, he looked

at the wound in his gut, it was hardly bleeding, like something was still stuck inside.

Then a knife appeared in the wound, followed by a hand holding it, then an arm, then a

whole body stood in front of him.

Barex gasped and choked as Tsuyo pulled the knife from his gut. Barex fell to his

knees, blood now pouring from his wound. Ky-Kie turned when she heard Barex groaning and

gasping for breath. She ran towards him but was attacked by a rather large heartless

which grabbed her up in his arms squeezing her tight, so tight that she could barely

breath. Yami stood up, Terrad following suit, both running full speed towards Barex,

calling his name. Everyone, in turn, began running towards him, all were captured by

heartless and forced to watch. Azula stood idle by Tsuyo who wrapped an arm around her

waste and hugged her close.

"You gonna die Barex and you can owe it all to this little girl right here, Azula was

the means I needed to get close to you. Originally the plan was for her to kill you but

that damn blonde over there ratted her out." He pointed an accusatory finger at Yami. She

growled back in responce.

"ILL KILL YOU!" Yami yelled, struggling against the heartless which held her tight,

with each kick she made, the heartless squeezed her harder until she gasped and fell

unconcious.

"Yami!" Terrad yelled, he repeated her name but she didnt answer. They all turned back

to Barex who sat on his knees, hunched forward, blood dripping from his mouth onto his

left hand which kept him steady on the ground. His right hand was drenched in blood as

it attempted to quell the bleeding from his gut.

"Damn...you." He managed. Ky-Kie's eyes were streaming with tears, soaking the front

of her dress. Barex turned to her and gave a vague smile. When Tsuyo saw this he kicked

Barex in the shoulder, sending him flying backwards and landing at the feet of the

heartless which held tightly onto Rikku. She looked down at him with sad eyes.

"Barex, get up, please...please dont die, we need you." She urged quietly to him, but

he couldnt hear her anymore. He stared blankly up at the sky. His body glowed yellow for

a split second, only Rikku and Rei noticed. They turned to eachother with worried looks.

"BAREX! WAKE UP! COME ON! PLEASE!"

He lay motionless, Ky-Kie let out a scream and thrashed against the heartless which

held her. Vines climbed the side of the heartless' body and went out then plunged into

its skin, it yelled, turning to dust, Ky-Kie dropped to the ground and began a full

sprint towards Barex. She flung herself down at his right side, she inadvertently placed

one hand on his wound. It felt sticky and warm but his hand was frozen, he could no

longer feel her touch.

"B-b...Barex? Please dont...dont be..." She sobbed uncontrollably and laid her head

on his bloody chest. Isuzi and the others all began to weep. tears rolling down their

faces, Terrad's tears came down hard as he yelled for Yami to wake up, even in her

unconcious state, Yami wept for Barex.

Tsuyo stood tall and walked over to Ky-Kie. "Do not worry, girl. You will join him

soon." Ky-Kie stood up, straightening her back, her head hanging down.

"I will..."

"You will what? Avenge his death? Im already in the midst of my own vengence." He

turned to Amira and smiled, then turned vaguely to Terrad who was still not paying any

attention to anyone but Yami who seemed to be getting crushed more and more by the

powerful heartless.

"I will...KILL YOU!" She lunged forward, vines flying behind her. The vines flew

ahead aiming straight for Tsuyo's heart. He slapped them aside with his hand and stood as

Ky-Kie flew at him, Key Blade raised, aiming for his neck. She was within feet when she

was broadsided. Her body hit the ground hard, and her right hand found the deep wound on

her left arm where Azula had smacked her down out of the air with her own Key Blade.

"Azula? Why are you helping him?!"

"She cant hear you. And...she is under my control, but dont try to get her back, even

if you do, she is going to die in less than twelve hours anyway. So there really is no

point, as soon as she snaps out of my control she will be able to feel the effects of the

poison disintegrating her body from the inside out. Do you really want to subjugate her to

that before she dies?"

"Monster!" Jeri could be heard over the silence like a gunshot through the mist,

crystal clear.

"I am a monster?" He laughed and walked over to Amira. He reached out and rubbed the

side of her face with his hand, pulling back quickly as she attempted to bite his fingers

off. He seemed to be set off at this and turned, now yelling. "You want a monster? Why not

ask this girl why I am doing this?" They all turned, with red, puffy eyes to Amira, their

faces hardened.

"I dont even know who you are."

"Hm. I thought you wouldnt." He raised his shirt to reveal an eight inch long, raised,

white scar which lay across his chest, where his heart would be. Amira gasped and turned

sharply to Kye. Kye just stared wide eyed at the man that they both suddenly remembered.

"Tsuyo?" They said at the same time.

"Bingo, and now, you are all going to die."


	13. An Evil worse than Amira

**Chapter 13:**

**An evil worse than Amira**

"Tsuyo?!" Amira and Kye stared at the long, raised, white scar on his chest. 'It has

to be him, no one else could have that scar.' The thought ran through Amira's head

thousands of times but still, she could not beleive that this was the boy she encounted

so many years ago.

Tsuyo took a step backwards, moving him closer to Amira, but still staring outward at

everyone else. "This girl...Is she a friend of yours? A trusted allie?" He waited for a

response, the tear stained faces turned cold with disgust at the thought of Amira being

their "friend". Turning to face Amira, he ran a hand across her face again. Kye couldnt

take it anymore.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Tsuyo didnt turn to look at Kye but answered him anyway.

"And what does she mean to you Kye? As I remember you were just the boy servent she

had around, and thats only because your father's were friends and when your father died

he took pitty on you and brought you up in his household. You took care of Amira and did

what she told you. How could that have possibly changed over this short period of time?"

"Short period of time?! Its been ten years! And I love her...and she loves me, and

frankly, how that came about is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, now get your DAMN HANDS OFF OF

HER!" Tsuyo turned, this time, to Kye and laughed, he raised his arm, in his hand was his

long, black sword. He held it out in front of him and it was barely at Kye's throat from

six feet away. He turned back to Amira.

"I hear no protests from you Amira, could it be that he doesnt mean as much to you as

he thinks?" Amira lowered her head, glaring at Tsuyo with so much hatred that a black,

flaming aura could be seem around her.

"How about you come over here and settle this with me. As you said, Kye is just a

servent boy, you need not bother with him." Kye looks taken aback. Amira had never called

him a servent boy even back when they were kids, even though that was what he was to her,

but she always called him her friend, always. What could she possibly be trying to change

by calling him that now?

Amira caught his expression and laughed. "You really thought that you meant anything

to me Kye? Seriously, you were ever only there so I could have someone to do the dirty

work for me." Kye closed his eyes, trying to block out her lies. She continued. "I never

loved you Kye, it was all a trick, a con, to get you to do things for me."

"How...how could you?"

Tsuyo laughed harder at Kye's pain and turned to Amira, "I knew you wouldnt run off

with another guy, you have been waiting for me this whole time havent you Amira? Lusting

for me, waiting for my return so we could be together." Amira only smiled slyly at him.

He walked over, his hand on her face once more, brushing hair out of her eyes and he

leaned in to kiss her, Amira's eyes closed, awaiting the kiss. No...not awaiting the

kiss, awaiting the moment ther lips would touch.

Tsuyo pressed his lips against hers hungrily, years of this scene playing in his head

pouring out of him, making him greedy, he kissed her harder until he felt a shock through

his body. Every muscle twinged, his eyes shot open, Amira's were open as well. Her eyes

looking at him, with utter pleasure and wrath.

Everyone around them, eyes blurred, still crying for Barex, turned at this and stared,

wide eyed, at the scene playing out in front of them. Tsuyo flew from Amira, knocking the

heartless to the ground which held tightly to Katilix. She seized her chance, Chlainamos

came up from the ground and grabbed her wrist, letting her have the temporary ability to

walk through solid objects. She walked out from the Heartless' grasp. Turning on the

spot, she slayed it and the Heartless which held onto Yami. Her limp body falling to the

ground which a sickening crunch. Bones had obviously been broken. When that noise

sounded, Terrad suddenly found the strength of ten men and slaughtered his heartless

before anyone could blink and was at Yami's side. He gently slid a hand beneath her,

cradling her in his arms and disapeared, moving her out of harm's way.

Katilix and Chalinamos continued freeing people. Jeri hit the ground and ran straight

to Ky-Kie who was now back on Barex's chest, sobbing into his wound, not realizing how

much blood she had already lost.

"Ky-Kie?" Her voice was sweet and tender, but the voice of another human entering her

mind made Ky-Kie cringe and feel sick to her stomache. reality had hit, worse then ever.

Barex was dead, she was critically injured, Yami's bones were broken, and Azula was on

the wrong side. Everything was going wrong. Suddenly Pyro was at her side as well.

"I hate to be the first to say this Ky-Kie, but you are second in command, and as I

dont think Barex can help us now, you have to take his place as our lea-"

"I WILL NOT! He isnt dead...he is just...unconcious...no one...not any one could take

his place. This is all wrong...not suposed to happen..."

"But Captain Ky-Kie...we need someone to take over or we are going to fall apart!"

Pyro retorted. He hadnt meant to sound so heartless but the group was falling to peices

all around him and someone had to do something about it.

Tsuyo lie on the ground, on his back, in front of Amira. He looked stunned, completley

taken by surprise by this attack. "wh-...what..."

"Hah!" Amira laughed at him, her eyes cold and unfeeling towards him. "YOU FOOL! You

really think I could ever love someone like you?

"It was you who made me this way. So if you dont like the way I am...blame yourself."

"I dont give a damn about the way you are, except for the fact that your alive!"

"So...its going to be that way huh?" He motioned to the heartless which held Amira and

it released her. "One on one then? Winner gets the privlage of surviving one more day."

Amira sneered at him. "Big mistake telling that thing to let me go." All of a sudden

there were ten Amira's in front of him. His eyes felt weird. They all began zigzagging

towards him.

Tsuyo began thinking about the best course of action to take. 'Well, they cant be

real, so as soon as I feel my sword hit a solid Amira, thats the one I kill.' The Amira's

were flying at him from all angles, sharp needles in each of their hands. They all jumped

simeoultaneously and threw their needles. Tsuyo tried to block a couple but was sure they

could not hurt him, until they peirced his skin. He stood shocked as the needles burrowed

themselves into his skin.

"How did you..."

"Fool."

She stared coldly at him as he fell sideways, seeminly dead.


	14. The end of a great leader

Chapter 14:

A Farewell and Goodbye

Tsuyo fell to the ground, seemingly dead, his eyes glazed and staring up at the sky, his body in nearly the same position in which Barex now lay. The body lurched and dark, translucent gas began to seep out of his mouth and flow, carelessly, to Amira's hand. She raised her hand, guiding the gas back into her own mouth, her eyes closed. Ky-Kie raised her head slightly to look at the fallen body of the man who struck down the boy she loved. Her eyes swimming widely in her head while she fumed, she had wanted to kill him, to take a life for a life. But she had been too weak, she let death cloud her abilities and now it was too late, that witch Amira had beaten her to it and now she had nothing.

Her body lurched off the ground with such amazing speed that many people didn't know what happened until they felt the ground shake. With one powerful blow, Ky-Kie struck the ground with her fist; she was only a few inches from Tsuyo's head. The ground split, Amira sighed and stepped backwards, Kye running to her side, still looked confused at the awful things she had said before. Drops of tears fell into the ground which was now split open farther down than they eye could see. Tsuyo's body tipped backwards, headfirst, into the hole and fell, and fell, and no one could even tell it was falling anymore.

Ky-Kie's fist hit the ground once more, closing the hole, then she continued to pound the ground, her rage turning into sadness, she could taste the salt from her tears and the blood from Barex on her lips. It made her sick, she wanted to throw up but couldn't, she could do anything for herself or Barex, besides slam the ground with her fists hoping it might jog Barex's body back to life.

"Poor Ky-Kie…" Jeri turned to Barex's body which lay a few feet from where Ky-Kie continuously slammed the ground. Katilix heard and nodded, turning to rest her puffy eyed face on Chlainamos' chest. Hoping to hell that it was all just a dream and nothing had really happened to their beloved captain.

Terrad had no idea what had just happened as he rushed around the medical ward of the main building, finding something, anything, that could heal Yami's injuries as quickly as possible. The sense of danger had not passed, leaving him in distress that if something happens, he would not be able to protect Yami in her current state. She lay, sprawled out and unconscious on the nearest bed to the big double doors which led into the hallway. Her pulse was slow, he was sure she had slipped into a deep coma like sleep due to the massive amount of damage done to her body.

"Where the hell is that bottle?!" He searched frantically, up and down, inside every cupboard and on every shelf, finally returning to his unconscious girlfriend with an armful of assorted bottles of medicine and a few syringes which had multi-colored liquid inside them. "What do I do? GRAH! If only Ky-Kie were here." He turned to the window, noticing Ky-Kie on the ground, Barex still lying motionless, many people huddled against friends for comfort and Tsuyo was nowhere to be seen. Also he noticed Azula still standing rigid, as if awaiting orders, by a tree near Barex. He thought nothing of it, he was busy right now, and they would have to handle this situation on their own.

Amira back stepped into Kye, not realizing he had been standing there, she turned to him with a straight face.

"You know I didn't mean a single thing I said to Tsuyo right?" Kye nodded, but didn't give Amira the feeling that the nod was sincere. "I would never ever call you a servant and you are my best friend and I love you." Kye nodded again, staring down at Ky-Kie, wondering if he should say something to comfort her, he knew what it was like to lose someone you cared a lot about. In fact, nearly everyone there was not only thinking about Barex's death, but the death of friends and loved ones from before they had joined the 7 Key Squad, and even…during their time on the Squad.

"Barex…I…Can't go on…not without you. " Ky-Kie's sobs filled the dense air with even more sadness. Each person wept into the arms of friends. Finally Ky-Kie's fist ceased its senseless pounding of the ground and removed her fist which dripped with blood, having cut it on several sharp rocks. Her fist had made a one foot deep hole in the ground. Her fist throbbing, her arm numb where it had been slashed, she turned and crawled back to the lifeless body of Barex. She lay on him and sobbed into his chest, heaved her chest up and down and her breaths cut out of her, sharp and quick. Her good hand slid off his chest onto the ground beside him and pumped the ground. Barex's body began its decent into the ground, a much slower and sadder thing to watch then that of Tsuyo's plummet into his earthen grave. She followed his body until she was level with the ground then watched its decent from a crouching position above the hole. Every member that was able began walking towards the hole which would be Barex's final resting place. Tears rolling down each of their faces, even Chlainamos shed a solitary tear as he watched the leader of the 7 Key Squad fall and disappear into the ground, the earth beginning to hide his body from their eyes as Ky-Kie moved it over him.

Yami twitched as Terrad stuck a third needle into her right arm. He jumped when he saw her moving, he knew the medicine was working!

"I'm right handed you know?" Her voice was shrouded with amusement at Terrad's obvious lack of knowledge in the medical field. Medical books explaining practical and serious medical practices were strewn all over her bed and the floor. Her arms attempted to pull her into a sitting position but a hand put light pressure onto her chest, slowly urging her back down. Her eyes followed the fingers of the hand to the wrist, then shoulder and then to the happy tears that flowed down Terrad's face. He hugged her with such longing that she could swear he broke another bone.

"Are you feeling alright?" His hand moved to wipe the tears from his eyes but Yami's were already there, touching him lightly, slowly moving her fingers across the bottom of his eyes and smiling at him.

"I am fine, thanks to you." They embraced, unaware of the makeshift eulogy happening beneath the third floor window.

Rain began to fall, mixing with the tears of the shapes below the clouds on the ground. Or was it really tears falling from the sky? It didn't matter; nothing mattered but the loss of the guy who kept this makeshift family functioning.

It was the death of a Great Leader.


	15. Might another one die?

**Chapter 15:**

**Death Approaches Another**

12 hours had passed since Barex was killed by Tsuyo, and evil demon bent on getting revenge for something that happened concerning Amira and Kye from years ago. Ky-Kie, after having buried Barex, had not left her room. It had taken four people to carry her inside and out of the rain. She had not eaten anything, even though it had been more than a day and a half since anyone had eaten. Still, the kitchen was empty, the dining room's chairs all nice and neatly tucked into their places, food in the cupboards un-touched.

Azula had been captured by Pyro, Katilix and Chlainamos and dragged, still staring into space, into the cells in the basement. For precautionary purposes she was placed in a tub fill with water up to her neck so her powers over fire were completely useless, and she was tied in place. Chlainamos took charge of watching over Azula, Katilix sitting with him, because he was the only person who didn't need to sleep or eat and could sit there as long as the members of the 7 Key Squad needed him too.

Yami and Terrad were silhouetted in the rain and darkness outside, standing in the spot that Jeri had told them was where Barex was buried. Yami's hand held tightly onto Terrad's, who gently squeezed her hand back as a form of silent affection. Yami limped sideways towards Barex, her bones not fully healed yet, and placed her head onto his shoulder and they stood, tears in their eyes, staring down at the last resting place of their beloved Captain Barex.

The entire Twilight squad was camped out in Jeri's room; Sakura and Silver were huddled together on the floor, asleep. The fight had taken a lot out of everyone, but very few people were lucky enough to close their eyes and actually get some sleep. It was especially impossible for the Captains. Jeri sat on her bed, her legs crossed in front of her with her elbows resting on her knees. Her eyes stared out at the rainy night sky, it was still early, about 5:00pm but the sky had turned dark and rainy shortly after Barex's death and had not stopped raining since. Most contributed this to Rikku, channeling everyone's sadness and her own into the rain falling from the sky. Her powers over water often made it hard for her to cry, but today she could let it out, no one would mind, they needed the gloomy weather; it eased them more into their sadness.

Isuzu and Asari, the two Light squad members, sat in the main hall, sitting in the darkest corner of the room, holding each other closely, shuddering from the cold which wafted into the great hall. Isuzu held Asari's head close her chest, allowing her clothes to become stained with the girl's tears, as her eyes stared at the podium where Barex had, so many times before, called early morning meetings to discuss such things as the weeks duties or other some such things. Tears welled once again in her eyes and she let her tears carelessly fall into Asari's hair.

Gris and Gearta sat outside of Ky-Kie's room, guarding it to make sure nothing bothered Ky-Kie during her time of mourning. On the inside, Ky-Kie lay on her bed with her head buried into her pillow, sobbing silently. The last thing she wanted was someone trying to console her. There was no place in her life right now for pity, she wanted to cry and so she would.

Rei, Pyro and Kage sat in Rei's room lying sideways on her bed, staring at the ceiling. They didn't know what to do to help anyone out. They could no longer cry; their bodies were no longer capable of producing enough tears to fully express the amount of pain in their hearts over the loss of their leader. Rei turned to Kage who was on her right, then to Pyro who was on her left then back at the ceiling. Both turned in to face her and held either of her hands. She tried to smile at them but she couldn't, no one would be able to smile for a long time.

Meanwhile, down in the basement, Katilix had fallen asleep in Chlainamos' arms. He lay, feet sprawled out in front of him, against the hard brick wall. Katilix lay on her back between his legs, her head resting against his chest. He looked down at her, his eyes glistened, it could have been her that died. It could have been anyone, but it was Barex. A tear fell down his pale cheeks and landed on the unusually pale skin of his girlfriend, Katilix. Her eyes shifted and opened, looking up at him and snuggling her face into him a little more, reluctant to leave his warmth.

"There's something that's been bothering me Kat." He said, his gaze shifting upwards towards Azula who still looked like she was under a spell.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"If Tsuyo is really dead then why hasn't Azula awoken from the spell?"

"Didn't Tsuyo say that she was going to die in less than twenty four- OH MY GOD?" Katilix accidently elbowed Chlainamos in the wrong spot as she shot up from the ground. "We have to get her to the hospital wing now! We have to get the poison out! That's why she isn't back to normal yet! And we only have about seven hours left!"

"Oh no." They ran, grabbing Azula out of the tub of water, she made no effort to help them carry her or even protest their efforts to help. She merely stared straight ahead and fell limp as they carried her up the four flights of stairs to the third floor infirmary. They yelled for help on every floor. Yami turned her head from outside, Terrad did as well, and they heard Chlainamos and Katilix calling for assistance.

"We should go see what's up." Yami said, turning back to Terrad, who lifted her up into his arms and began running towards the door, Yami did not even protest, she knew it wasn't worth it right now.

They arrived in the infirmary to see Kage, Pyro, Rei, the entire twilight and light squad in the room. Everyone else seemed to be missing. They all were staring at Chlainamos and Katilix, wondering what the commotion was as the two placed the Fire Squad Captain on a bed on the left side of the room.

"What's going on, Ky-Kie is going to have a conniption if she finds out you took Azula out of the cells." Kage said, looking very confused. Katilix stopped what she was doing to look up and answer the confused crowd which had gathered in the room.

"We just remembered that Tsuyo had said he put poison on the knife he stabbed Azula with and that she was going to die in less than twenty four hours right?" She stopped, waiting until half the people's faces showed that they understood and then continued. "It's been twelve hours already and we don't know how long before we found out about it, that she had been stabbed. So I estimate she has about seven hours left until she dies, probably less. We have to figure out how to heal her, since we can't use Ky-Kie right now, we have to work together to help her out." Everyone nodded, some looking worried.

Stepping beside Katilix, Chlainamos added: "Okay, so here is the plan."


	16. ReBirth

**Chapter 16:**

**Re-Birth**

Pyro stepped forward, facing the bad where his captain laid, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the ceiling. It seemed like she hadn't blinked in a long time. He reached out and moved a strand of hair that was stuck to the side of her lips. The others were talking heatedly about what to do when Chlainamos' voice came out over the rest.

"Here is what we are going to do." Everyone became silent, waiting to hear the master plan about what they were going to do to save Azula before her body was deteriorated from the inside out by the poison which kept her under the control of the apparently dead Tsuyo. Kye and another woman appeared in the Infirmary before the plan could be said. Many gasps escaped the mouths of those in the room as they saw the girl standing next to Kye. She had reddish orange hair which was up in two ponytails on either side of her head, far enough back so she did not look like she was three. She wore a white t-shirt, a grey mini skirt with a red belt, a grey armband, and tall black boots with longer grey socks. Everyone in the room stared from Kye to the girl waiting for an answer as to who she was. The girl tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, obviously annoyed with the fact that they were all looking at her so much.

"What are you all looking at you stupid little pains in my ass?" Their wide eyed expression said it all, they knew it was Amira.

"Why do you…"

"How…"

"What is going on?" Mixed voices began asking questions all at once causing Amira and Kye to cover their ears to shut out the annoyed high pitched voices which were filled with worry.

"I had to change my appearance, this is my human form. Not like I _need_ to explain that to any of you weaklings." She grunted at them and turned to face Azula. "Move aside children."

"I don't think so Amira, you're not going to touch her!" Yami stepped in front of her worst enemy. She did, after all, hold the goodness in Amira's heart and thus, was Amira's main target aside from Terrad.

"Look, when Kye and I decided to fight with you losers, we did hope that some of you would die, thus making our job easier, but we didn't imagine that Barex would be the one to die. I actually wanted to keep him as a pet." Yami growled, black flames spreading up her body. "Oh look, I made my little "good heart" get mad…oh, I am so sorry-" Amira was forced to duck low to the ground as the energy surrounding Yami whooshed forward, blowing a hole into a metal bed pan which sat, upright, on a shelf behind Amira. She stood up; turning to look at what could have been her head. "You missed." She added, turning back to Yami and sneering at her.

"You will die!!!" Yami lunged at Amira, only to fall sideways into Terrad's arms, as he had grabbed her just in time. He had seen the Infirmary knife which Amira had pulled off the nearby table when she ducked before. Amira held the knife behind her back but threw it behind a bed when she caught Terrad's eye, seeing that he knew she had it. Yami fumed and turned on Terrad. She yelled at him, hitting him, trying to force him to let her go. Everyone around them had the look that they wished to pounce on and kill Amira right now as well, but turning back to Azula, they realized this wasn't the time to fight her. Not here, not while Azula lay, dying, on a nearby bed.

"Like I said before, move aside." Amira said to Yami again. Terrad dragged her away from the bed, kicking and screaming the whole time, trying to shoot darkness into Amira, which Terrad directed at the walls instead. Amira walked through the open path towards the bed where Azula lay. "She will die in two hours."

"What?! Chlainamos and I thought we had about five hours left." Katilix shouted, picking up nearby medicine, ready to shove it all into Azula haphazardly. Chlainamos grabbed her.

"What is it with the darkness squad and having to be retrained by their boyfriends?" Amira added cruelly before turning back to Azula. She ran her hand across Azula's neck. Everyone cringed, obviously on edge, Amira could kill Azula at any moment and none of them could stop her until it was too late. "I believe that she should have been healed once Tsuyo died. The poison should have lost affect seems how it is a poison created from his own "soul" if you could say he has such a thing."

"Do you?" Yami hissed. Amira smiled at her slyly.

"Of course I do. You have in you." Yami looked down at where her heart would be, disgusted that a piece of Amira was inside her own body. "Idiot, this obviously means that Tsuyo isn't-"All of a sudden the ground began to shake, not with the force of an earthquake, but with the force of ten. The ceiling began raining dust and chunks of the stone down upon the people in the room. Those who could put up force fields to protect the ones around them from falling debris. Kye jumped to Azula and stretched across her protecting her body from falling rocks. Amira scrunched up her face and stared coldly at Azula. She should have killed her when she had the chance. Instead Amira touched her boyfriend's back with one hand, creating a black dome around them so they were safe. The ground shook harder then stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Then the yelling from down the hall was heard. It was Ky-Kie. She ran, yelling through the halls that it must be Barex that he was back for her. The people who stood silent in the Infirmary looked around at one another, they knew it couldn't possibly be Barex, he was dead. They all saw it happen.

"Finish what you were saying Amira." Called Jeri from across the room.

"Losers." Amira whispered to herself. "Fine then, as I was saying, the fact that Azula isn't healed obviously means that Tsuyo isn't-." She was interrupted once again when Yami and Terrad, who both simultaneously realized what Amira was saying, jumped out of the third floor window and disappeared into the night, which was now silent and wet, the rain having stopped shortly before the ground shook. The others stared after them, turned back to Amira and Azula and Kye, then decided to follow the other two, running and jumping out the window, two by two. Soon everyone stood outside, right in front of the spot where Ky-Kie had buried Barex earlier that morning. Ky-Kie now lay over the wet patch of ground where her boyfriend lay dead beneath the ground, she was not crying, she was smiling. She looked almost as though she was having a telepathic conversation with the ground. No! Not the ground, everyone seemed to remember all at once that Ky-Kie and Barex could speak to each other using telepathy. They didn't know, however, if she was just talking to herself, having gone crazy with grief, or if Barex really was alive and was speaking to her. Soon the ground shook again, Ky-Kie nodded to the ground, stood up, and backed away into the crowd. Everyone turned to look at her happy face when she backed into the middle of the group, and still kept backing up, motioning for them to follow. The ground shook more violently, they were all now pinned against the back wall of the HQ's main building. The ground began shaking so violently that some people had to sit on the ground to keep from falling down. Terrad looking up at the window through which they had all jumped from and saw Amira, in her human form, with Kye next to her, sitting on the window sill, watching from above. They had apparently taken it upon themselves to stay behind and protect Azula, probably due to Kye still being in love with her.

Suddenly, the ground started splitting; loud clanging noises were coming out of the ground, like a war was brewing _inside_ the ground. They all watched, stunned and wide-eyed. The cracks in the dirt and mud became larger and larger, coming up to one point in the middle where it seemed like a giant monster was forcing its way out of the ground. Then another loud noise and the rock and dirt split away, flying in every directed. All the captains put up different colored force fields as quickly as they could, still managing to get covered with dirt and mud. The dust and rock debris settled showing two figures, standing mere feet from each other, swords in their hands, hunched over, huffing and puffing for air.

"Is that-"

"That isn't-…"

"It couldn't be him…"

Each person let out their own gasp of astonishment as the figures became more and more clear. Terrad looked up at Amira in the window once more. She gave him a look which plainly stated "I told you so."

"Its- its…" Pyro stuttered.

"It's Barex." Ky-Kie said, smiling.


	17. So Long Azula

**7 Key Squad**

**Chapter 17:**

**So Long Azula**

"Its Barex" Ky-Kie said, smiling. Everyone stared straight ahead, pressed against the wall, staring at the two figures which had just burst from the ground. They stood, feet from eachother, huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breath. Apparently they had been fighting under ground for a while.

"So this is why those earthquakes kept happening then?" Shina asked. It was a stupid question which was self explainitory so no one answered him. They couldnt beleive that the captain they beleived to be dead was standing, and fighting, right before their eyes.

Barex didnt even turn to the others but watched the other figure closely as they did a fighting dance, walking in a circle, watching the other for signs of what could happen next. Barex raised his left hand, the ground shot up from underneath the other figure, as did other peices of ground. The other figure jumped from peice to peice, avoiding being crushed by mere inches with each jump. Barex lowered his hand, slamming the ground back down to earth. The other figure stood up, stretching his hand out in front of him, using his powers to clear the air so the others could see him more clearly. He turned to the group of people who stood up against the back wall of the main building and smiled. Everyone gasped in unison.

"TSUYO!"

"Oh Im gonna kill that bastard!" Yami pulled at her arms like she was rolling up her sleeves which she did have, summoned her keyblade and began walking, huffing and puffing swears, towards Barex and Tsuyo. Terrad grabbed her from behind. "LET ME GO TERRAD OR ILL HAVE TO HURT YOU TOO!"

"You wouldnt do that. But please, this is Barex's fight, we need to back down." He said calmly into her ear. She let her keyblade fall from her hand, it disapeared before it touched the ground. Terrad turned up to Amira again who smiled down at him but turned once Kye called her and disapeared from the window sill in a hurry. Terrad looked nervous.

"Amira! It...Its Azula...I think she is waking up!" Kye brushed the hair from Azula's eyes as she blinked up at him still with the glazed look in her eyes but with something else too. Amira saw it first, the burning inside her eyes.

"KYE MOVE!" Amira lunged at him, toppling over on top of him and knocking over a table and a bed as they hit the ground. Azula's body erupted into flames just as Amira put up a forcefield of darkness. The entire infirmiry became engolfed in flames. Then she exploded a massive amount of energy, blowing out all the windows in the room. Everyone below threw their arms up to sheild themselves from the falling glass then stared up as a flaming ball of light came out of the flames from the room. It hovered down and landed next to Tsuyo, disapating to reveal Azula.

"Im glad to see you havent deterierated yet Azula." He said, laughing and turning towards Barex. "Kill him."

"Yes." Azula said in a monotone voice. Her keyblade appeared in her right hand and fire erupted in a circle around the three of them. Barex stood, watching as Azula held up her left hand which created ball after ball of flames, all of which hovered around her body. Once she had created nearly fifty fiery balls, her body lurched forward, running at full speed towards Barex. He readied himself, keyblade up, to block her attacks but was shocked when her image was blurred by fifty flaming balls flying at him. He crouched down, slamming the ground with his fist, a large chunk of ground flipping up in front of him blocking what he thought were all of the flames until they started comming around the sides. They hit him with such force that he was knocked over, the chunk of ground which had been standing on its side fell over, crushing him.

"Too easy." Tsuyo said. Terrad looked up to the infirmiry once more, wondering inside if Amira and Kye were dead. His thought were interupted when a group of black spikes flew from the infirmiry room which was still a flaming mess and hit Azula, pinning her to the ground with a spike through her legs and arms. These spikes werent hurting her however, they were merely through her body, helping to stop her from killing Barex.

"If you losers wont protect the one you cherish then I suppose its up to me to kill this asshole." Came Amira's voice from the third floor. They all looked up in time to see two figures fly out of the hole in the wall and land gracfully in front of them.

"What did you do to Azula? Did you kill her? If so I will kill you!" Pyro came running from the back of the group, fire in his hands, ready to kill Amira.

"Pitiful." She said and kept walking. Pyro threw fire at her with his right and left hands in succenssion, both were dead on but didnt seem to affect her.

"Thats why she is our enemy." Silver whispered to Pyro, her and Sakura both dragged Pyro back to the group and out of danger and Amira and Kye walked towards Tsuyo.

"So you have finally decided to face me Amira? And you brought your servant too I see. How pathetic."

"Shut up. Kye is more of a man than you could ever hope to be, and he is not my servant."

"As I said, pathetic." Tsuyo laughed and turned towards Kye. "Should I just kill you first? Apparently you mean a lot to Amira. If I kill you maybe I will get a more interesting fight out of her huh?" Kye glared at him.

"Try it." He said. Tsuyo's right arm flew out in front of him, three needles flying at Kye. Kye side stepped one, ducked below the next and caught the third in front of his face. "Youll need to try harder than that." He said, snapping the needle in two and dropping it to the ground.

"Alright then, time to bring out the big guns" A huge gun barrelled weapon appeared on the ground beside Tsuyo, he picked it up and aimed for both Amira and Kye and shot. Both jumped to either side to avoid being struck by the huge bullet shaped bomb that had flown out of the weapon. It zoomed past them and headed straight for the group of everyone else. Luckily the captains put of forcefields in time, Jeri lept out of the forcefield, putting one around the bomb instead, it hit its own forcefield and exploded, the blast contained inside the field Jeri had produced. She fell to the ground once she released the forcefield. The strain from the blast and trying to keep up the field had worn her out. Silver and Sakura ran out and dragged Jeri, their captain, back to the group, fanning her and trying to revive her using their twilight magic.

Amira and Kye got back up on their feet and turned to face each other.

"Maybe you shouldnt provoke him Kye."

"Whatever, no one got hurt."

"Not yet."

"You two gonna continue fighting like an old married couple or are you gonna come fight me?" Tsuyo called to them, laughing again as heartless and demons alike appeared behind Tsuyo.

"Great."

"Joy"

"Not again..."

"Im so ready!" Yami and the others said outloud to themselves as they saw the huge amount of heartless and demons they needed to fight again.

"Well, we have to protect Barex and, I hate to say this, Amira and Kye as they fight. So lets kick some heartless ass!" Ky-Kie yelled and ran from the forcefield which still hovered around the group, summoning her keyblade and slashing the first heartless she came across.

"Guess that means us too guys." Rikku yelled, motionining for her first leautenant Tifa to follow her.

Barex moved the ground off of him, the fire now put out, and stared up at Azula who lowered her keyblade to his throat.

"Now you die."

"Azula wait-" Azula's eyes went wide, she looked down at her chest, a hole had appeared, blood pouring from her chest. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she collapsed next to Barex. He shook her, trying to wake her up. "Azula! Wake up, come on, dont die on me, I WONT LOSE ONE OF MY CAPTAINS!" He was the only one with her as she slipped into unconciousness, her skin turning pale, her eyes losing their glossy ness.

"Barex?" She asked feebly. "Im sorry."


	18. The final moments

Barex held Azula in his arms, not knowing what to do or how to help her, but whatever he was going to do it needed to happen now. Azula's body was ice cold in his arms and all he could think to do was yell.

"SOME ONE HELP ME! AZULA IS DYING!" He yelled over and over. Ky-Kie appeared at his side and grabbed Azula, dragging the cold body onto her lap. Her hands rested on the sides on Azula's face, Ky-Kie closed her eyes and light began shining from her hands, Azula's eyes twitching. Barex stood up and had one last look at Ky-Kie and his dying fire captain before creating a den around them made out of 6 foot thick rocks. He then turned and began walking, rapidly, towards Tsuyo, yelling commands as he went.

"Reform left. Terrad, use your sword! Sakura! Silver! Get Jeri to a safe place! Pyro…Fire Now!" Everyone tried to keep up with what he was saying but they knew he could only shout orders to keep from exploding. "TSUYO! You Bastard, fight me!" Tsuyo stepped forward and laughed.

"You really think anything you do is going to hurt me? Huh, Mr. Leader? Please, you can't even keep your captains alive." With this Barex could no longer contain his fury, his arms flew out to his side, his head thrown back, and let out a yell that sent a shiver down everyone's spines. The ground began rattling, and many had to jump over the rising rocks to get to safety. Yami was nearly crushed when jumping over a rock and having to use her powers to propel her through a small area before two rocks collided, crushing her in between them. She landed safely among the others. All of whom were staring at their leader, wondering what horrors would unfold before their eyes.

"CAPTAINS!! BE READY, ILL NEED YOU IN ABOUT TWO MINUTES" His head settled back down and stared ahead at Tsuyo who now had his sword ready in his hands. A bright light shone to the right, Ky-Kie was probably making progress with Azula's body. Amira jumped backwards into the group of 7 key squad members and the only thought running through her head was that this was going to take all 7 of the captains, along, of course, with her and Kye's special finale. All the captains proceeded to usher their lieutenants back towards the wall and summon their key blades. Barex began immediately tossing rock after rock, with amazing speed and accuracy, straight towards Tsuyo. Tsuyo managed to knock the first three out of the way, use his powers to throw the fourth aside but was caught by surprise when a fifth one zoomed from behind, knocking him forward. Now was Barex's chance. He bent low, slamming both palms of his hands into the ground creating a massive twisting cage that grabbed up Tsuyo and held him tight inside it, leaving only his head showing. "NOW!" Barex screamed, and all the captains, armed with their powerful key blades, came running, summoning their energy into their key blades. Amira ran behind them, Kye in tow, hoping to high heaven that the 6th and 7th captains would appear. A blinding light shot from their right in this instant, knocking both Yami and Jeri to the ground. The light died down leaving Ky-Kie standing where the little rocky den had been. She stepped forward, summoning her key blade and a figure stepped out from behind her.

"Azula..." Kye breathed. She was alive! "Go! Azula now!" She grabbed up her key blade and ran, Ky-Kie at her side, towards Tsuyo. All the captains created a circle around the trapped demon and pointed their Key Blades at him. Barex stepped into his place in the circle, his key blade appearing in his 

arm which was straight out in front of him. "Now." He said quietly and all the key blades began spouting different colored lights from their tips. Tsuyo writhed and twisted in pain, screaming a scream that made the lieutenants cover their ears with their hands. A barrier appeared around Tsuyo, pushing the captains back. Amira took this as her moment to jump in and help. She ran full speed towards the barrier. Kye did a double take before running after her. She lunged, slashing away at the barrier with her dark powers and jumped inside, Kye barely making it inside before the barrier closed back up again. She stood, facing Tsuyo, who smiled back at her through the pain.

"I'm going to kill you, and all these people. There isn't anything you can do about it Amira. It's a shame you never wanted to follow through on our engagement." Most of the captains had a look of shock on their faces right now, hearing that their ex-number one enemy was engaged to their current number one enemy. "We could have ruled all the realms together."

"Yeah, I still plan to do that, but with Kye, not you. And besides, what you're doing is destroying the realms not controlling them. There's a different you idiot. And there is no way I'll let you kill anyone here because that's my job." Kye smirked at Tsuyo who sneered back at him.

"Fine, then you will die a painful death beside these bratty little "heroes"." Tsuyo said, glaring at Barex over Amira's head. Amira turned to see Barex who nodded at her, urging her on. She turned darkness blades in her hand and jumped, running the blades through the rocks into Tsuyo. He coughed on impact, spurting blood onto Amira. She thrust the blades deeper, Kye stepped beside her, pulling a small explosive from his back pocket and placed it in Amira's free hand who took the blades out and replaced them with the bomb. She turned, smiling at Kye, and then they began running. The captains dropped their key blades, removing the barrier and began running too.

The explosion was enormous, sending every captain and lieutenant flying. When the smoke settled, all was destruction.


	19. Aftershock, part 1

**Chapter 19: **

**The Aftershock**

_**Part 1**_

The dust settled down. All you could see was destruction, the entire west side of the main building had been destroyed, bed from the hospital wing hanging from nearby trees, live wires buzzing around the walls. Bodies lay everywhere, the sun set and it was dark again. The first to regain consciousness was Azula. She pulled herself to her feet, pulling a shard of glass from her left leg. She turned and noticed Ky-Kie lying at her right side. Azula rushed over to her, turning Ky-Kie's face up so she could check for vitals.

"Ky-Kie, wake up Ky-Kie, the war is over, Tsuyo is dead. Hey, come on now!" She decided it was best to try to pain Ky-Kie into waking up. She snapped her right forefinger and thumb together creating a small flame on her forefinger. She placed it onto the under part of Ky-Kie's nearest arm, just close enough to the skin to make Ky-Kie shoot up out of Azula's arm, yelling that it hurt.

"Ow, why did you do that Azula?!" The words escaped her mouth and they somehow sounded strange. "Azula, I am glad you are alright."

"Well it's all thanks to you." She smiled and Ky-Kie raised the edges of her slender mouth in return. "We should go help the others."

A figure moved slightly, just a few hundred feet from where Azula and Ky-Kie had been thrown when the explosion occurred. The figure rolled to his side, grunting as he struggled to pull himself into a sitting position. He managed it a few seconds later, his feet sprawled out in front of him. He sat, rubbing the spot on the back of his head where he had hit the ground head first, until his face shot upwards like he had just remembered something very important. "Yami!" Terrad stood up, quicker than he should have because he stumbled and fell sideways again on top of a half dead demon. He produced a sword from his side and killed the demon, stumbling onwards, trying to get the feeling back into his legs. His head turned quickly right and then left, giving him a headache, but he had to find her. He had something very important to say.

"Yami! Where are you?" He noticed a fragile, female figure in front of him, and he ran, full tilt towards it, knowing it must be Yami, for they had been standing next to each other when the explosion occurred so she couldn't have gone too far from where he landed. He reached the figure and grabbed her up into his arms, turning her face towards him, about to kiss her when he noticed the unconscious face in his arms was not that of his girlfriend, Yami, but of one of the twilight lieutenant, Silver.

"Hey, Silver, you alright?" The tone of his voice was almost sad, but happy that another member of the team was alright. He placed her back down on the ground as he saw another person heading towards him, it was Pyro. His hair was badly burned; he must have been too close to Tsuyo when the explosion happened. But he seemed fine other than some minor burns and the fact that 90 of his hair was missing.



"Terrad?" Pyro asked as he moved close enough to make out Terrad's tall figure. He looked down at Silver. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so, she is unconscious right now, and maybe you should stay with her for a minute until she wakes up. I have to go look for someone." Pyro looked up at Terrad with a confused look on his face and began looking around as if someone might be hiding somewhere near.

"Hey, where is Yami?" Terrad stopped, but did not turn back to Pyro. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-…I am sure she is fine Terrad, you will find her in no time." Terrad shifted his weight a little and began walking again. He knew he would find her eventually; it was the state in which he would find her that worried him. He knew that Yami was strong and especially strong willed. But there isn't much a person can do when you're being thrown backwards due to a massive explosion.

In the Realm of Darkness

"What do we do now Amira? Azula is healthy and…alive, and Tsuyo is destroyed. They will start turning on us again." Kye was sitting on a large rock watching Amira pace back and forth, waiting for her reply. She suddenly stopped and raised her hands in front her. She stood, examining them closely as if there was something written in a very small font on her palm somewhere and she was searching for it. Kye cocked his head a little to the side, "Amira, did you hear what I said? We are in trouble here." She turned with a sad and confused expression on her face. "Amira, what's wrong?" He asked. He jumped from the rock and moved to face her, putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her so their faces were inches apart. She looked down, avoiding his eyes and spoke:

"I-…I am changing Kye." She said, still trying her hardest to avoid his handsome gaze. "Ever since I killed Kida, the goodness from my heart that my father had placed inside her has been slowly coming back." She paused, and for the first time, looked into Kye's eyes. "I was actually happy to be helping them during the fight. It didn't feel wrong. I don't know what to do. My father is going to kill me if he finds out." Kye laughed a little.

"First off, he would kill me first and while he is doing that you could get away. Second, its alright that you have your goodness back. Everyone needs to have the good and bad inside their hearts, that's how we make the right decision. I mean, you must have had goodness in your heart when you chose not to marry Tsuyo, and then, to kill him." Amira smiled and hugged Kye, he was right after all. And she didn't necessarily feel bad about having the goodness back in her heart. She actually liked it.

Amira and Kye, sat on the large rock, Amira lying in Kye's arms, speaking softly to each other, all while a pair of eyes watched intently from beyond the tree line.


	20. Aftershock part 2

**Aftershock **

**Part II**

Terrad searched, pushing through a pile of broken rubble from their home out of the way, all the while yelling for Yami, and hoping he might hear even just a feeble sound from her voice. Meanwhile Barex was pushing a large rock off his leg. He looked down, his pant leg was ripped open and blood had stained the edge of the hole. He lifted the pants to see a gash in his left leg where the rock had torn through. Had he known the rock was coming at him, he could have used his powers over earth to stop it, but having been blown back with such force; there was no time to see anything. He stumbled to his feet, using a nearby tree to pull himself up. He looked around the battle field, all was destruction, his heart fell as the thoughts of his captains and other members lying dead on the field ran through his head. He shook his head to shake out to images but it was no use, there were just too many horrible situations that could have occurred. He stumbled off in search of anyone that might still be alive.

Jeri awoke to see that she was quite a few feet off the ground. She was lying, face down, on a thick tree branch, how she managed to stay up while being passed out was beyond her. She pulled herself into a sitting position with her back resting against the trunk of the tree, and examined herself, making sure she was not injured; it was a miracle to find that all she had were a few scrapes and bruises. She jumped down from the tree, narrowly missing a hand sticking out from under the body of a rather large dying demon. She touched the hand which flinched on contact and a small muffled voice could be heard beneath the giant beast. "Hewlp me paweeese!" Jeri could barely make out what was said but moved quickly to help this person anyway. Her keyblade materialized in her right hand and, with only a mere tap, she destroyed the beast, causing it to disappear into thin air leaving a blanket of ash behind. After the dust settled Jeri moved in to help her comrade, it was Sakura she saw as she grabbed the hand of the pink haired girl and hoisted her to her feet.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Jeri asked, while helping to dust her lieutenant's clothes off. Sakura nodded adding in that all she wanted was a glass of orange juice. The two laughed and set off in search of the rest of their comrades and friends.

Meanwhile in the woods in the darkness realm, Amira and Kye sat debating whether or not they should go back and help the others since they had left suddenly during the blast.

"But what if they don't believe that I am good now, I mean I did kill their original darkness squad captain. I don't think I would be able to forgive someone if they were to kill someone precious to me." Amira said, hanging her head before looking expectantly up at Kye. Apparently the decision was going to be up to him since Amira could no longer figure out what was right or wrong. "And for some reason I am having trouble changing back into my demon form…" she said, trying to change, her eyes squinting and her arm muscles tightening with only a slight flicker of her appearance to show for all the effort.

"Amira, don't worry about it. They allowed us to help them fight did they not? If they completely mistrusted us and hated us, then they would not have done that. And besides, we did have a huge hand in destroying Tsuyo who had succeeded in killing, what? Three of them?"



"Well, succeeded, no, because they were able to be brought back to life by some means."

"Well, that's true, and about losing someone precious to you, that won't happen because…" he pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. "…because I am much too strong to be brought down by anyone who's only goal is to kill someone else. If anyone in any of the worlds could kill me, the only one would be you." Amira smiled up at him.

"Thanks Kye, you're always so-" She stopped and turned to the woods, measuring the tree line with her eyes, searching for something. Kye must have heard it too because he also turned and began edging towards the tree line, his sword in hand. Amira's hands began to glow, she may not be able to turn into her demon form, but her demon powers were stronger than ever before.

The person who had been watching darted as silently as possible, into the other direction, hoping not to be noticed and that they would not figure out who was watching them. But unfortunately for the shadowy figure, Amira and Kye were two very smart people, and there was no way someone like this could evade them. The person was forced back into a tree as Kye's strong hands forced the person's back against a nearby blood wood tree. Kye's face suddenly turned from complete and utter anger to a look of confusion as he stared into the face he had just brought into the light.

Back in the battle field, many people had found each other. The entire twilight squad: Jeri, Sakura, and Silver had been reunited by Pyro who was spotted by Jeri crossing the field with Silver in his arms. Pyro was now conversing with Kage, who had been found, unharmed but unconscious near the building, about sending out a search party for the missing others. Barex was in this conversation too, but was much more preoccupied with his girlfriend Ky-Kie, who was resting on his arm as he picked dead leaves and twigs from her messy hair. Azula was standing with Pyro as well, trying to figure out the search party plans as well as trying to ask Pyro how he lost his hair. Katilix was just being brought into the group by her favorite spirit, Chlainamos. He placed her on the ground in front of Ky-Kie, who immediately began healing her forehead where a piece of metal from the explosive had pierced her skin. She was still alive and awake but slightly out of it.

"I want…some…bubble guns chainyamossssaaa…" Chlainamos slapped his forehead as he looked down at Katilix whose eyebrows had furrowed themselves as if trying to figure out why her words weren't coming out right. But within minutes Ky-Kie finished healing her and helped her to her feet. Katilix took a look around the group. "Is this everyone? Where is Isuzu and Rei and Asari and…" She gasped. "Where is captain YAMI?!" She looked around once more, hoping that she had just not seen her. Barex turned to her and put his hand on her left shoulder, limping along the way.

"They haven't been located yet, and with Terrad, Amira, and Kye still MIA as well, we are short numbered, and Ky-Kie hasn't had much time to rest since she has been very busy healing people. SO we need to stay calm and get our forces together." He turned to face the group. "Anyone who can walk without hurting themselves or fainting, please follow me over here, to everyone else: Ky-Kie will make her rounds, so please try to deal with the pain until she can heal you." He turned back to Katilix. "Can you help out?"



"Anything for captain and the others, come on Chlainy." She turned and followed Barex, Azula, Pyro, Sakura, Jeri, and Kage and followed them towards the building, where they would begin their search party efforts.


	21. Split Personality

**Chapter 20**

**Split Personality**

Terrad, having been searching for three hours, rested his weary body against a large tree trunk, wiping a tear from his right eye. He still had not found Yami, and he knew the chances of finding her alive was slimming with each passing minute. He called out to her again, his voice cracking; it was becoming more and more difficult to fight back the emotion that was bubbling to the surface. Then something flashed in the woods. Maybe someone was out there, possibly Yami? He ran forward, using his sword to knock down all the trees in his way, the immense amount of pressure building inside him, causing him to transform to his fourth form before he made it to the spot where the light had flashed. It looked like a bomb had gone off, but in reverse, everything had fallen into one small, circular area. A feeble whimper came from beneath the mass of various shrubbery and trees. Terrad rushed forward, moving trees and bushes as quickly as possible without harming whoever or whatever was underneath. The first thing Terrad saw was a black fur. His eyebrows furrowed as he stopped for a minute before deciding to continue on, in hopes that maybe Yami was still there. Suddenly, as Terrad removed a rather large and heavy tree trunk, a slender, black panther jumped up out of the rubble, leaping over Terrad's head and landing behind him, sliding its paws enough to turn it back to face Terrad who stood frozen, not quite understanding what had just happened. The Panther cocked its furry, black head to the right and looked Terrad up and down with its purple eyes. Something about this giant cat was very familiar to Terrad and a feeling inside him urged him to say:

"Yami?" The cat stood up on all fours from its sitting position and its eyes grew even more large almost like saying that "yes, it is me." Terrad's eyes widened as well, first with shock, then with and utterly uncontrollable feeling of relief. He ran at the cat that flinched but threw herself up on her hind legs, to give Terrad as much of a human-like hug as she could. "Are you able to speak?" Yami shook her head a little and turned to the spot Terrad had just dug her out of. He didn't quite understand what had happened. "Well, let's get back to the others; maybe Ky-Kie can heal you or something." They set off towards the main building where everyone else was currently stationed.

Kye backed off a bit from the person he had just pinned to the tree. "Yami, what the hell?" He pulled his arm from what had been her shoulder, and his hand went right through. "Wh-…are you dead?" Yami looked confused but looked down at herself none the less. A gasp escaped her throat when she noticed that she could see right through her stomach to the tree behind her. She looked up in time to see Amira thrust her fist through her face. Yami flinched but felt nothing.

"Just as I thought," Amira said, taking a step back and turning to Kye. "Tsuyo had powers to alter reality. Your not dead, if you were Kye wouldn't have been able to pin you against the tree before. Your body has simply taken another form, your spiritual form, since your spirit is no longer inside your body to regulate the way you look. See, your spirit is an animal form, and it lives inside you, fueling your human form. But what Tsuyo's powers have don't to you is switched you around so your body is now your spiritual animal and your spirit is human, what I don't get is why your spirit is not in your body."



"Perhaps this is just a piece of her spirit, and the rest is still inside her body?" Kye added thoughtfully.

"Yes, that could be true, good thinking Kye." Amira said, giving Kye a pat on the back, half jokingly. All the while Yami watched from in front of the blood wood tree, completely confused as to what was happening. "Ok Yami, we need to send your spirit back to your body now." Amira stared around. "There has to be something in the darkness realm that had properties to do such a thing." Kye looked at Yami and suddenly threw up his arm.

"I got it! It's the blood wood tree! She was solid until I pushed her into the tree right? What if we tree pushing her into the tree again?"

"It's worth a try" Yami said, speaking for the first time and causing Amira to jump slightly. Kye advanced on Yami, forcing her against the tree, which felt solid. He was right in front of her before he held out both arms and shoved her, his hands went straight through and he slipped, causing him to bang his head on the trunk of the tree.

"Oww! Dangit all to hell!" Amira smirked a little.

"I figured it wouldn't work if you did it Kye, she isn't solid, watch this." Amira advanced to the same arms up position Kye had been in before he hit his head, only Amira's hands began to glow a strange purple color before slamming them into Yami's shoulders. Yami fell backwards, shocked by the sudden pressure on her body as she fell into the tree, stumbling into darkness.

Terrad and Yami's body had arrived on the field, near the group of people whom had been found and immediately heads began turning as they noticed Terrad smiling and a rather large, slender, black panther standing by his side, her purple eyes shining in the sunlight. Barex stepped forward, his leg having been healed by Ky-Kie only minutes before. Terrad stopped, as did the panther, as Barex stopped right in front of them and knelt down by the panther.

"You can't possibly be…Yami?" The Panther gave a little jump, landing her front paws on the crouched shoulders of her leader, Barex, staring with her purple eyes into his. And he suddenly understood that it was her. "I am glad you are okay, but what-" He didn't have time to finish due to a large light which began to surround the Panther. It rose up into the air, the wiping wind knocking back everyone, including Terrad, who had been close to her. A blinding, purple light engulfed the captain of the darkness squad. As the light began to dim, Terrad stood up and walked beneath the spot where Yami had been pulled into the sky, and suddenly thrust out his arms to catch the rapidly falling figure. Yami, with her human form and soul completely intact and back to normal, fell into Terrad's arms and he kissed her before she could even tell where she was.

Amira and Kye watched it all unfold from the safety of the darkness realm, using Amira's power to see anything that was happening anywhere at any time.

"Aw, how cute." Kye said.



"Yeah, if your into that." Amira said, slightly smiling.

"So Barex," Terrad asked. "Where are Isuzu, Asari, and Rei? Have they not been found yet?"

"No, they have not, we are begging a search party very soon, you and Yami should prepare yourselves and come with us."

"Sure thing." Both Yami and Terrad answered at the same time and turned to each other, smiling at the fact that their search for each other was over and that both were alright.


End file.
